Ultimate Weapon
by Jinouga
Summary: Naruto, before entering the academy was adopted by Danzo Shimura. Started training under the supervision of Danzo, Naruto must unlock his true potential while he slowly learns of his parentage. Can he be the shield of Konoha, the sole protector of it's nation and the ultimate sword to destroy his enemies? NarutoxHaremxFemKyuubi
1. Prologue

_A/N: Okay guys this is my first attempt in making a Naruto fiction. Hopefully, mine would be unique and quite original, having almost four hundred thousand stories and all the ideas that was poured in this section, I know mine would be quite a long shot. If this story is very similar to another could you guys just inform me the details of it and I'll try my best to make it more original. So there you have it, please Enjoy!_

* * *

"Hiruzen, let me take care of the boy" A black haired man said, he has a cane, he was frail and old, and his right eye was bandaged. He wore a white shirt, with a black or dark grey robe over the top of it covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulder. As that 'X' scar on his chin was probably a sign of his 'youthful' days.

"Danzo, we've talked about this. No means no" reply the Third Hokage, as another attempt from Danzo as he desperately plead for the young Naruto to join the Root. Who wouldn't, besides being called by a monster by almost everyone in Konoha, Naruto was a valuable asset in both military and political matters.

"Here me out old friend. This boy has seen nothing but the hatred the people gave to him, at least in the ROOT he could have a life." Danzo said, this time he was more of a compassionate person, pitying the young Jinchuuriki as he was seen by everyone as a monster. Still so young, so much potential.

The Third Hokage sighed. Danzo was right, however the only reason he couldn't adopt the young man was because of the enemies, both domestical and national. It was a matter of protecting the child, however the Root has kept its secret with whatever it could cost them. That's what Sarutobi fears the most, the young boy, used as a weapon for Danzo and his 'Virtual Enemies'. Danzo was a person who's intention was to serve and protect and Konoha, but at what cost is what mattered to the Sandaime. However, a life for Naruto is what matters the most.

"Fine" Hiruzen said, as the 'X' chin old man's face lit up. "However." Danzo immediately frowned upon hearing that word "You will never use 'Fuinjutsu' on Naruto" Hiruzen's voice was no longer the friend he once knew, but now as the Hokage of the village. It mattered little to him, he didn't need Naruto to take on his personal missions, but rather as an insurance should another 'masked' man attack the village.

"Agreed" Danzo said, how happy he was that after so long of arguing between two friends it had been settled, and in his favor nonetheless.

* * *

"Again" Danzo said, personally teaching the young Jinchuuriki about everything that he has learned. As Naruto tried to attempt a high level ninjutsu, Wind Release, it was something Danzo was good at. The young blonde tried again and again, the objective was simple; Slice the tree into two, not knock it down, but slice it with perfection. Naruto already destroyed, knocked, and pulverize many trees with his Ninjutsu training but it was still hard for him to concentrate the wind into a single point.

Danzo chuckled, the boy had progressed in advance, the other kids at the academy could barely reach him now. He was sort of proud, yet envious of this young kid. He motioned his hand towards the once noisy brat who painted the entire Root hall with clown faces. It took some time, but Naruto was now much smarter and more mature and responsible than he once was.

"Naruto," he paused, looking at the young boy's blue orbs "Do you care if you're called a monster?" he said, Naruto winced at the moment he heard 'the word'. He nodded, as Danzo chuckled. Naruto gave a confused look at the shaggy haired man beside him. "I could care less if they call me a monster" he said, catching the kid by surprised "As long as I have the power to protect this village, and those whom I loved" he gave a smile at the young boy. Fortunately and unfortunately he was still too young to understand the meaning of it. "Go then, your next teacher awaits"

"Please Sensei! I hate genjutsu!" Naruto whined, as his teacher continued to push him into making or at the least dispel a genjutsu.

His teacher was a young man with onyx eyes, and jet-black hair that was pulled back with a red elastic in a low ponytail which extended to his shoulder blades.  
He chuckled as Naruto was completely over taken with the Genjutsu that he had him put through. The young blonde was all alone in a very very large room, filled with nothing but ramens, ramens of all sort. As he started to devour everything that was on sight.

"I told you to dispel it. That's not how to dispel a genjutsu" his teacher said, as Naruto started to rub his stomach in an attempt to let the food that he had eaten be digested, he felt so full that he almost vomited inside the room. "You're quite the same with my brother" he added, as Naruto sat beside the man.

"You have a brother, Sensei Itachi?" Naruto asked.

Itachi sighed yet chuckled "I just said it didn't I?" he said, teasing the kid's stupidity.

The first time Naruto went to the Root, he was noisy, he cursed and taunted anyone who made fun of him. It was unbelievable, the status of the Root during Naruto's undisciplined moments upon joining the Root, don't get me wrong, he was considered a family by the ever secretive organization however being the only child there was another thing.

"Whaddya-" Naruto tried to retort only for his head to get slammed by a hand, causing a huge red bump on the top of his head. "Sorry" he said.

Itachi chuckled, how this young boy was still so happy even though he had absolutely nothing. He knew that this was merely a facade and a desperate attempt to cheer not the others but himself, it was quite tragic to be honest. Everyone in the ANBU knew this, how couldn't they? Everyday before Naruto had joined he was being guarded by two ANBU at his side, always hidden, and will only appear when he's in a situation he could no longer control.

"His name is Sasuke, he's the same age as you." He said, patting the head of the blonde "I think he would be happy to meet you" Itachi said, as he looked down on the floor, gazing upon the floor like it was some diamond "He is my family." he said, causing Naruto to feel sad.

Family, it's the one thing he wished for. No riches, no house, no money, nothing, but just the warmth of the family that he was seeking. Houses can be built, money can be earned, riches can be done as well, however Family, Love, Warmth, it was the things that could never happen to him. He was cursed with a fox inside of him, a demon fox, not to mention the fate of everyone hangs in the balance of it, yes he knew the dangers that the demon fox brought him. He had to learn everything, proper etiquette , manners, almost everything that has 'proper' in it.

"Naruto..." Itachi said, staring at the now teary eyed boy. "Call me Onii-san from now on." he said, earning Naruto and him a genuine smile. As Itachi curled his hand into a fist. "Come on.. Don't leave me hanging" he said, as Naruto punched his fist with his new brother. God, it felt nice for the young boy to finally have someone, someone who... accepted him, even knowing what he is. He wasn't talking about just Itachi but the entire organization as well, including his master, Danzo Shimura.

* * *

Naruto walked home, he cannot stay in the Root, him missing would not only cause great panic, but could also lead another nation to attack the village as well.

_"Let's take this as your ability to go undercover"_ remembering what Danzo said, rather than him simply walking home and rest, he had to treat this as a mission and remained the 'monster' that the villagers knew he was. Though Danzo did said that he could change as well, by change bot personality and his appearance. Little did Danzo care about what the village thinks of him, as long as his presence helps fend off attackers it could work.

He could interact with anyone normally. He could prank them if he wanted to. What he wasn't supposed to do, was appear in fights and show any kind of his ability. Danzo promised that there will be a time that he could show what he had learned, he asked Itachi for advised and his older brother had to agree. Naruto, never entered the academy, and now he could move and use ninjutsus that was considered high class was absolutely absurd, it would make people whisper, suspicions growing, and an imminent war with the Raikage.

"You think you're so high and mighty, huh?" he heard a kid, as he starts to walk towards the direction where the voice came from.

"N-n-no..." a female kid replied, her voice was weak and shy, those type who couldn't stand up for themselves.

"If so, then you should lick my foo-" the young boy was cut off, as he was sent down to his knees by a certain blonde. The other two kids who were with him were shocked and were instantly replaced with anger. "Who the fuc-" he was cut off again by Naruto 'recklessly' charging at the kid in front of him. The last one got scared, he started cursing as he run towards his mother, screaming with anything he could throw at Naruto.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked, walking over towards the dark blue haired kid. "What's your name?" he added, offering his hand to help the girl stand up.

"Hi-Hinata" she said not without her stuttering even when saying her name.

"You know you should speak up more often" he said "Those guys won't leave you unless you could stand up for yourself." he grinned, causing the girl to blushed heavily, as she desperately tries to hide it. There conversation was cut off when a man, eyes the same as the girl came up.

"Lady Hinata, you shouldn't talk with the likes of _him_" the man said, grabbing Hinata by her hands and walked away from the now forming up crowd.

"See ya later!" he waved off, not even at the crowd who were throwing stones, tomatoes, and anything at him. She watched as the people around him cursed him, denied him of his existence, she watched him 'Smiled' and wave off his hand in goodbye as the people vent out their hatred on him. Regardless of her eyes, she can see how it hurt him, how that smiling face should be the other way around.

No one, no matter who you are, what you are, or what your pass has been. Nobody could get used to the feeling that he was having, being denied of your existence will and will always hurt that person. What did he do anyway, he had saved her and yet he was cursed, he help her yet they threw stones at him.

She just couldn't get that face off his mind. The smiling face which was sad if you just take a closer look.

* * *

"Good. That is really good" Danzo said, he and Naruto had just finished sparring and it made Danzo sweat and take it a bit seriously. Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Naruto was good at it, he was probably on a Jonin level after years of training. Hell, Naruto could even cast a mid level Genjutsu and dispel a high level one, though he still had problems with it sometimes.

"Thanks, master" as the man and the child bowed in respect.

The once rumoured evil and despicable Danzo had now changed, he was more merrier despite his old age. Every ANBU knew Naruto and just by saying his name brought smile upon their faces, the ramen loving idiot was now on a Jonin level. It was all thanks to the Kyuubi's chakra, having that tremendous amount of chakra was really helpful during his training, it helped him last longer.

"We have a surprise for you." Danzo said, as he blindfolded the kid and led him towards another room. "Remove your blindfold." he said, as Naruto followed.

In front of him was a standard Anbu uniform complete with arm guards, a flak jacket, and a porcelain mask which was fashioned to resemble a weasel with a dark, triangular marking on top. Well of course, this one was right on his size. He was still a kid and all, so it was like a mini version Anbu.

"W-W-What is this?" he said, stuttering, definitely caught off guard.

"Welcome, my boy." Danzo replied with a smile.

Everything was going well until an Anbu appeared out of nowhere with a puff of smoke. "Lord Danzo, Itachi has..."

* * *

_So what do you guys think? I kinda searched for a similar one like mine, but I found none. So if there's somewhere out there please inform me. :)_


	2. A fight between two prodigy

Everyone in the Root was at conflict between one another, one of their youngest and genius shinobi has been said to murder his entire clan. Naruto for himself was left dumbfounded as he hears this grave news, when the ANBU who gave the message has arrived, he had said that a battle was still taking place at the place where all of the Uchiha's reside. The sun is still up as it was slowly being eaten by the coming darkness, he remembered, his little brother, the one he calls Sasuke. Would Itachi even dare kill his own brother, the one he heard so much about how his sensei loved that kid.

He sneaked past out the Root, jumping from buildings to building as he makes his way towards the Uchiha clan. No, that's stupid, should Itachi kill an entire group he would have already done so by now, if not risk his life by being openly attacked while the sun is still up. It was simple logic, no matter how good Itachi was he has his own limitation.

"...!" he arrived, the sun was halfway down leaving a orange light that covers the entire sky. He searched the entire area, as ANBU started to arrive as well.

He thought to himself, it was just time for the students of Konoha to be leaving the ninja school. If he has the littlest of chance of finding Itachi, it's where Sasuke is. Once again on a desperate search to find his sensei, with his newly given suit, he jumped around the buildings like a little ANBU that he was. He loved the feeling of being a shinobi, jumping around feeling the air hits him.

"Sasuke.." he muttered, as he saw a young kid wearing the Uchiha symbol on his back. He chuckled, this guy was Itachi himself, even the aura that he is emitting was the same at his young teacher. The jet-black haired boy was surrounded by females of his age, like Naruto wasn't the same as him. Boy, how he wanted to be like Sasuke, being friends with everyone and everyone admiring you. Sadly they were the opposite of one another, a monster and a prodigy.

"I see you've become quite smart" he suddenly felt a voice behind him, making him shudder.

"Sensei!" he said, taking a step back. Knowing what Danzo had taught him was that never to trust anyone that easily, well of course he meant outside of Konoha, but Itachi being called a traitor and all was the same as that. "What happened? Why did you do it?" he asked, anxiously waiting for his reply.

Itachi sighed, "It's more than meets the eye, little brother." he said, patting the top of his head. "In time, I hope you will understand."

"Did Danzo-"

"No." Itachi interjects "I cannot explain things to you. Not right now."

It was then when Itachi vanished, turning into dozens of crows and flew off towards god knows where.

* * *

The night was silent, most of the ANBU members were either searching for Itachi or like Naruto, still wondering as to why would such a talented young man would betray the Leaf. What could be his intentions? What does he gain by killing each and everyone of his family save Sasuke.

Danzo arrived from the meeting with the other Nations, it was then that he found out about Itachi's betrayal and went to his room. For an hour it was silent, then he came out as every other members were eager to what he has to say. He gathered the remaining ANBU and was about to speak that is until..

"Lord Hokage!" an ANBU exclaimed, as Hiruzen walk towards the center where Danzo was standing in a platform.

He called Naruto and Danzo, "Come into my room" Hiruzen said, with that he had left. It was rare for the Hokage to visit the Root itself, it usually was another ANBU informing Danzo that he is being summoned or is requiring a few ANBU at his disposal. So, with great haste the two followed Hiruzen quickly into his office.

"Danzo, from now on I will take care of Naruto." Hiruzen said, in his hand a scroll which was probably of great importance at how he held it.

"Bu-"

"Don't get me wrong. It's not about Itachi, he has learned everything from you, though right now he won't be answering to you but to me."

"What's this about, Hiruzen?" he asked, taking a sit beside Naruto.

"He will be my personal ANBU. An addition to my bodyguards" he said, hiding his intention behind those innocent words.

"Alright" Danzo said, Hiruzen's eyes widen a bit as he expected Danzo to be well... arguing with him right now. "But a few words before I depart" he said, his eyes gazing upon Naruto, as he pulls the boy outside the Hokage's office.

He sighed, he was expecting this. Hiruzen cared for this boy as much as he does, but the only difference was he was afraid to use the powers Naruto has unlike him. "Naruto," he said, each of his hand on his shoulder "Remember what we are and what we do." the boy nodded.

"We are the shadows that protect the village, the evil that fends off another evil." he said, it was the ANBU's job. They are the people who's hands are not afraid to get dirtied, as long as they kept their village secure and safe, it matters not how many they kill if it means Konoha is safe, then they've done their job well.

"I know, Danzo." he smiled, "I'll protect Konoha with everything I've got" he said with determination with his eyes.

* * *

"Naruto," Hiruzen said, "I have a new task for you"

"What is it, Grandpa?"

"Take this scrolls. These scrolls belonged to your father, and until you can learn in fully well that's when I'll tell you about your parents" he said, as he got Naruto off guard. His mouth was 'O' as he tried to absorb all of the information he was being fed with, first he has to learn this weird looking scrolls, and that's when the Third Hokage will tell him about his parents. It's absurd.

"Why can't you si-"

"Naruto, it's for your own protection. Your father made many enemies, as he made few yet trusted allies."

"So, is this all I have to do?"

"How would you like to be a part of a team. While, being undercover at the same time?" there was a smirk at Hiruzen's face. This was probably his first mission ever. Naruto's eyes sparkled with excitement upon hearing a new mission, he was craving for some action, he wanted to test all of his skills against an opponent whom he can go all out with.

"Here." handing the young blonde with scrolls "This is your schedule for tomorrow. Congratulations, you've graduated in the academy." he said, happily.

Naruto chuckled, sure he was expecting missions like this, still it was better than being bored since he was no longer under Danzo's command. "Got it." he said

* * *

Itachi, was the one thing inside his head all night long. He still didn't understa- rather he didn't told him why. He wanted to understand, what could be more important than him killing his entire clan. Were the Uchiha clan planning a coup, and if so why was he branded as a traitor. There was so many questions inside his head. No, he has to focus he can't let his cover be blown. A mission to watch over Sasuke in case Itachi should return for him, though it always went on his head that Sasuke was innocent as to why Itachi didn't kill him.

Morning came and he hasn't slept a lot, the sun started to enter his room. He groaned as he started to woke up, it's the start of his assignment 'yehey' is what he wanted to say if it was full of action and adventure. He boiled a pot of water and started taking a shower, yes, inside the Root he was like his previous self, he didn't take shower if he didn't want to. So some female kunoichi kidnapped him and washed every bit of his body, even little Naruto itself, an experience he no longer wants to suffer again.

"So... This is where I'm supposed to meet my team." he said, glancing over two kids across a standing wooden post. "Hey," he greeted them, one he already knew too well, Sasuke. The other was a cute female ninja with a pink strawberry hair, and she was the people that says 'cheerful' in them.

Sasuke nods in a bit, acknowledging his presence. Sakura did the same and return to her happy self, talking about how cool Sasuke was.

With a puff of smoke "Hello, I'm glad you're all here." a silver haired man said, his hair seems like to defy gravity as it slightly slanted towards his left. He then lazily picks a book from his pocket, and it was a rated X book. How irresponsible just because they are kids doesn't mean they can't read the title very well.

"Well. Let's start with me. My name is Hatake Kakashi, and I'm gonna be your 'Sensei' should you pass my test" he said. "Okay. You blond-"

'Did this boy even entered the academy? I can't seem to remember anything about... Now that I think of it, he's been like a shadow nowadays, usually we would hear about his pranks and mayhem but suddenly..' he shrugged of the thought as he was returned to reality. "You blondie. What's your name?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I'm going to become the Hokage!" he announced with passion, making him look cool and a bit overreacting at the same time.

Sakura snickered upon hearing this, he had never seen a kid same as her declare such a thing in front of her. Sasuke paid no mind, he was still doing his cool and silent aura. Kakashi knew better, this kid was the Jinchuuriki and he was one of the witness of it's power, still he couldn't help but think why Minato Sensei chose this kid. Maybe time will tell.

"Okay. So that's it for today!" he said, happily closing his book. "Tomorrow. Your exams begin, I advise you not to eat breakfast and be here at six... no make that seven in the morning" he said, trying to walk away but only to be stopped by Sakura asking a question

"Why shouldn't we eat breakfast?" Sakura said, well the two also did want to know but Kakashi has a part of him that makes the other guy be intimidated.

"Because if you guys it breakfast, you might puke all of it during the test" the three children dropped a sweat, this guy was not joking.

With that their lazy sensei had left with a puff of smoke, just like how he entered.

'Well... I guess I have the time to look over the scrolls Jii-chan gave me.' Naruto thought as he began to walk away from his team.

"Sasuke, do you want to hangout with me?" Sakura said with all hopes of a girl being inlove with a guy.

"Hmph.." was all he expressed, as he neared around Naruto "Where are you going?" let's face it, even the mysterious guy was interested by Naruto's sudden appearance at the team. He didn't enter the academy, his records were not shown, yet here he is graduated and a part of Team Seven.

"I'm just going to train for a bit, you know with the exams tomorrow and everything." he said nervously, not wanting to reveal his cover.

He felt some kind of irony, he was so excited for the missions and yet here he is sweating bullets at the simple questions Sasuke was throwing.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, he can see a sense a strong person when he sees one, and Naruto was one of them. He walked besides Naruto "So where are we going?" he said, having Naruto and Sakura caught off guard.

"W-What?"

"I'll see if you're at the same level as mine" he shot cockily, hoping to provoke the blonde with his words.

Naruto sighed, he's been having this same type of conversation and he's using it whenever he wants to train with the other ANBU. Still, he can't afford to have him sneaking up on him. Deciding it was the best course he nodded as they walked together towards the training field. "Want to come?" Naruto said, jerking his head towards Sakura, she smiled and followed the two.

* * *

*pant* *pant* Sasuke smiled, even though his face and body says exhaustion he was having the time of his life. Naruto was different than the other kids, sure that part he already knew, all the secrets and him suddenly showing up. Yet, he was glad someone was on par or rather making him go into his serious mode.

Naruto was kinda playing with Sasuke, sure the jet-black haired boy had surprised him from time to time, getting hit with his fist but he knew better. Sasuke was by far the strongest kid in Konoha, save from him who had advance training and with the help of the Kyuubi's Chakra he can cope up very well, though his Genjutsu was worst he was still very proud of himself.

Sakura was watching with awe, she knew about Naruto: the kid who's pulling all the pranks on Konoha, the cursed child, demon fox. He had many names in the village and all of them were not so good, yet here he was, changed, like he's been mature, smarter, stronger. She can't help but feel a bit of admiration for the young man. Sasuke was always the star in the academy, perfecting them all with effortlessness, yet Naruto was way stronger than him.

"I can't believe I'm going to use this." he sighed, his eyes turning into red with three black sort of like Magatama circling his pupil. "I'm going to show you the power of the Uchiha" he growled, well you can't blame the kid. Being a star and the strongest amongst his peers Sasuke's pride was on the line here.

"Firestyle: Fire ball Justsu!" he yelled, as out from thin air a huge fire ball was hurdling towards Naruto.

"Earth Style: Mud Wall!" he countered, as the fire ball hits and destroys the ten foot wall made of mud.

Large smokes of dust covered the field, having the Sharingan is meaningless if you can't look at your opponent. Sasuke started to panic, he can get out of this clouds of smoke if he just run at any direction, but that will give away his position and Naruto can attack him, worst he could barely see three feet from him. Should.. just should a kunai hit him, he's done for.

He heard footsteps, Naruto was already on him, he knew it. The least he could do is run towards the opposite direction where the footstep was. So he did, he run and run, finally he was ou-

THUD!

That was all he heard and the last thing he saw was a fist heading towards his face itself, knocking him out and finally losing the fight between him and Naruto.

* * *

_Sorry about the jutsus. I've been searching for wiki and found a few that I could use, and since most of the shinobi in Naruto, particularly the opponents and the stars have signature jutsus that only they could use. So I've decided to just make the ninjutsu myself, don't worry though the name will give what the technique is anyway._


	3. Free Ramen for Life!

Nightfall came and Naruto was tired after the battle with Sasuke, sure he had won and did so without much effort in it but Sasuke was full of surprises. The young Uchiha proved to be a great opponent for him, and with the help of his Sharingan, Naruto was lucky to have that cloud of dust. How longer would the battle have taken if he didn't take out Sasuke at that opportunity, the Uchiha are not to be messed with.

Then it struck into him, Itachi, his master had single handedly taken out his entire clan, and even had time to have a short conversation with him. How the heck was that possible, rather how strong Itachi really was. In a battle between shinobi, every opportunity counts, surprised, luck, wits, and strength. Relying on Ninjutsu alone won't get anyone that far, he has to get stronger, faster, deadlier.

"Man.. Sasuke is suck a dick, here I am wanted to read the scrolls the Third Hokage entrusted me with and he just had to follow me and show up." He whined, as he tries to make a decision whether or not he should read the scroll. Finally the curiosity bested him, he opened the scrolls and there were tons of formulas with its names written on top of it. What caught his attention was the 'Flying Thunder God' it was really an awesome name for a technique, he started reading it, even though he can't understood it quite well, he tried and tried and tried until his head hurts too much.

"Wha.." he woke up, groaning as he fell asleep on the floor. The scrolls were all over the floor, scattered and wide open for anyone to see. He quickly closed the scrolls and hid them into the safest part of his home. Being an ANBU he was able to live into a much finer home, a land just for himself, though there were no signs or insignia of clans anywhere in it, it was well guarded by the Root itself. Danzo's part.

"What do you mean I can't see him" he heard Kakashi's voice just outside his door.

* * *

"Sir, you cannot go beyond this point, any further and you are considered as an enemy of Konoha" the Anbu said, his faced concealed by the mask that he was wearing. Kakashi wasn't stupid, he knew there were a total of ten high ranked Anbu guarding Naruto's home, so something smells fishy, he just have to figure out why, why of all the times that Naruto was being protected right now.

Naruto opened the door and walk towards the lawn, heading towards the gate of his home. "Sensei, let's go somewhere else" Naruto interjects, as the Anbu considered Kakashi no longer a threat and return to his hiding spot. The two walked towards the streets of Konoha and the people eyed him with disgust and fear, however Naruto for himself was no longer affected by that.

"Do you mind explaining to me why did you missed the test?" he said, as the two arrived at the Ramen Shop.

"Ojii-san! The usual!" Naruto yelled, not before the owner of the shop told him how he thought Naruto had forgotten all about his ramen.

Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Kakashi-sensei, I'm sorry I missed the test but can I make it up to you?" he exclaimed, wanting the silver haired man to forget about the reason why he'd missed the test. The third clearly told him how he shouldn't released the informations on that scroll, even to his own personal guards. Danzo for some reason didn't care for the scrolls upon knowing it, he just wanted Naruto safe until he can protect himself.

Kakashi sighed "Of course" he said, "But! you have to beat me on a one on one combat" if Naruto knew any better it was that Kakashi was not only trying to learn his strength, it was more deeper than that. But a fight with one of Konoha's finest will make him stronger, but also learn more on how to use his skills at the right time. Sure his teachers at the Root were good and very strong but one thing he lacked was a real fight, he can spar all day long but fight was something else. Danzo didn't allow him to fight strong opponents, saying it was still too early and it might trigger the Kyuubi to go out of control.

The young blonde sighed "Fine" he said, but upon the arrival of his twenty four bowls of ramen, almost everything was forgotten.

"Meet me later. Five o' clock at the training ground, no one can see us and we can both go all out" he said smiling, making the blondie gulped.

* * *

"This is such a drag..." a kid with a spiky ponytail whined "Sensei, we passed the test why do we have to practice now." he complained again, as before him and his smoking teacher was a long blonde hair female wearing it on a ponytail and a chubby kid who was eating chips as they walked.

"Practice makes perfect, plus it will be a great objective for us if the team can cooperate early in this stage." he hits his smoke and released it, making a transparent clouds of smoke in the air "Besides if Shikamaru knew it's good too he's just so laz..." he stopped at his tracks and immediately pulled his students into the bush, hiding their presence.

"Sensei-"

"Shh..." he retorted, as he seriously watched the two persons standing in the training field. It was their area of the training field so why is 'Copy Ninja Kakashi' was here, and he never saw him take a student way too seriously, besides no one ever passes on the great Kakashi, every student under him failed.

"What are you doing, Kakashi" he muttered, only he and his students can hear. It was of great interest to see one of Konoha's most successful shinobi in this scene. "You guys, you better watch this" he said excitedly, as the three students stare at the two silent figure.

"I know that kid. Uzumaki Naruto was his name, he never entered the academy but rumours has it that he blackmailed the Hokage into graduating" the blonde said.

"How is that possible, Ino?" Shikamaru said, if this kid can blackmail the Hokage then he probably can too.

"Something about a book called porn. I'm not sure but I hear it-" Asuma closed Ino's mouth.

"O-O-Okay that's enough, you guys don't need to learn that thing yet" he said nervously, he started sweating bullets and Shikamaru just shrugged it off.

* * *

"Is this really the only way?" he asked "What about Sasuke and Sakura?"

"They passed, well they didn't really beat the challenged but I get to decide everything in the end" he replied.

"Sensei, please at least let the challenge be 'Who eats the most Ramen wins' it's the only thing I can win" he said, with puppy dog eyes.

"If you win, I'll pay all of the ramens you will eat. Is that clear?" he said, smirking behind his mask. "If you lose then you fail." his voice turned serious at that.

Naruto grabbed two smoke bombs and throw them at the ground creating a large smoke. 'You have to do better than that' Kakashi mused, as he saw two Naruto from each side dashing towards him. Suddenly the center of the smoke clears and three wind blades was hurdling towards Kakashi with great speed.  
'He can already use Wind Relase!?' he suddenly thought, barely dodging the wind blades.

'Idiot' he thought, revealing that the two rushing towards him were Kage Bunshin, after all they can't cast a jutsu right. Wrong. The two Naruto did some hand seals Kakashi himself was very familiar with "Earth Style: Mud Wall!" the two said, making a thirty feet wide wall and it's height around ten feet. 'Impossible! He can make his clones do some jutsu. That's Absurd! I know he's a Jinchuuriki and all but how can he control this massive chakra at a young age.' he was too distracted at the another surprised Naruto did that he got hit by a large Wind Ball jutsu, it was so fast and there's nowhere else to dodge.

The two clones then turned into a puff of smoke, it was the end for the two and only the one who cast the Wind Relase was the one left. Well played with his ninjutsu but how can he handle his Taijutsu? Kakashi vanished into thin air, making the one in the middle took some quick glances at where Kakashi was.

"...!" Naruto suddenly felt something behind him 'Shit! Too late!' he thought, there was nothing he could do anymore, it was coming way too fast and there's not enough time to do hand seals much less to dodge the attack.

"It's over" Kakashi muttered as he elbowed Naruto's head.

"Grrrr..." the moment Kakashi elbowed Naruto, he exploded into what seems like a bomb but only this time, air. The silver haired sensei felt like a bomb exploded in front of him. 'I underestimated him way too much' he thought, Naruto not only forced Kakashi on his knees, but doing it so with only three or four clones. Well Kakashi haven't used any ninjutsu yet and all of his attacks weren't in any Taijutsu forms or techniques, it was just simple attacks mixed with his speed.

"Naruto Style: Deflower Jutsu!" Kakashi suddenly heared Naruto's voice close too him, too close. Underground, he finally thought stupid of him to let Naruto give the time to sneak or buried his way towards his position. The earth started to cracked and two of each of his hand's fingers were locked together as it entered a place where it shouldn't be.

A large shriek of pain was heard, Kakashi was only glad that no one, hopefully no one saw this or heard his scream, otherwise Guy would probably torment him forever. His body laying down on the floor, as he faced the ground itself, tears were escaping his eyes as he can still feel the pain of both emotionally and physically as to what Naruto just did.

* * *

"Sensei, how the heck is that kid so damn strong!" Choji said, opening another bag of chips earning him a 'Shh!' from his team.

Asuma didn't know what to say, sure Kakashi held back big time but for a kid to defeat him was something he can't forget. 'Should I tell Guy?' he mused, it will probably a very, very, very good scene to see Kakashi killing guy as the thick brow sensei laughs on the floor, laughing.

"He's even better than Sasuke" Shikamaru muttered, Sasuke was a prodigy but Naruto was different. He knew how to make everything to his advantage or was it too early to say for the smart Shikamaru after only seeing one battle. Still, winning a battle against Kakashi was hard, even for Guy who's not using any Ninjutsu or Genjutsu.

"Wow..." Ino said to herself, this guy was way cooler than Sasuke. Plus, he wasn't wearing his usual jumpsuit attire. That black vest hoodie, black long sleeved shirt, black cargo short, black shinobi sandals, and a black combat gloves with a steel plate on the back. "He looks good in black" she said, as her fashion sense tingled at the sight. She was too busy at first watching every movement he and Kakashi-sensei did, but now that she got a clear look on his face, he was cute, unlike Sasuke who had the cool and badass look.

"Well, training is cancelled for today" Asuma announced after Naruto and Kakashis had left "I gotta tell Guy... I mean I'll be busy at the moment" he quickly said, not wanting his students to think he was like some girl who gossips things about his peers. He instantly dashed with a wicked smile on his face, leaving his students at the dust.

* * *

"Did I passed?" he asked, well Kakashi was expecting this.

"Yes, you've won fair and square" he smiled back, he held back, he underestimated Naruto and thus he paid the price.

"Let's go!" he said cheering, making Kakashi arch his brow.

"Where?"

"Ramen Shop!" Kakashi forgot about the deal, he's going to pay all of his Ramen from now on, he must find another job quickly or this could be the turning point where he would beg for coins or become rouge just so he can eat something, just to survive the day.

"Ramen, Ramen, Ramen" he happily hops his way towards the Ramen shop, cheering and repeating the words 'Ramen'.

* * *

_Guys, Naruto in the canon at this point was thirteen years old. In this fiction he's fifteen, however it won't change anything too much, I just wanted him to be fifteen so when he gets to the 'Training with Jiraiya' part of the canon and returns to Konoha he's finally eighteen years old! ^_^_


	4. Kyuubi, Demon, and the Mirror

_Give me some_ **REVIEWS! **_:D_

* * *

"Come on, Gramps, you know we can do a lot better than this" Naruto whined.

The Third Hokage sighed, "So much for subterfuge" causing Naruto to sweat a bit. Well no point in hiding his power, however the Third would still wish that Naruto could at least act like he's on the same level with this kids, or Sasuke. However him also showing his powers was a sign to those who would try and kidnap him. Kushina, the one who held the Kyuubi before Naruto was kidnapped before, and it could happen to him.

"Alright but continue wearing that clothes." The Third said "You can't be wearing ANBU clothing while under team seven or in Konoha" his voice was serious, being caught under that suit would not only attract outside attention but the people inside as well. If they learned of Naruto's ability and level of skills right now would only cause mayhem. Even if the Third himself would say that it's for Konoha, they wouldn't be able to sleep at night, knowing there's a monster at their door.

"I know. Sensei, has there been any word on Itachi?" he asked, it's been so long since he last saw Itachi and without any word from him means that either he is safe or he is done for. He knew Itachi well enough that he is alive, but there's this belief amongst them that there is always someone stronger than you.

"Have you read the scroll?" Sarutobi asked, changing the subject.

Naruto frowned "Yes, it's hard to understand but I think I can do some techniques already" smashing his fist into his chest, he was proud, he should be.

Sarutobi's eyes widened "Oh.." stroking his small goatee "Let me see one" he said, very very interested in Naruto. Every Jutsu that was in that scroll was all A-ranking Jutsus. Then most of the techniques there were blurred with information, like the summoning Jutsu where it only said that the person must sign a contract with an animal or living creature and must be bonded with it. Yes, Hiruzen was curios enough to peek on the scroll.

"I think you will love this Gramps" he said as the two cleared all the objects that was in place for his summoning Jutsu. Before the Hokage allowed Naruto he hold is shoulders, looked up into the ceiling and nodded at it. Then the ceiling turned like water as a person got down from it, revealing a senior ranking ANBU, one of Hokage's shadow guards. The man left bowed and left the room. "Why didn't I felt his chakra!?"

Hiruzen chuckled "You are strong, Naruto, but you have a very long road ahead of you. That ANBU is one of the seniors, the best Konoha can offer"

"So there's only a few of them?" he asked.

"Like your new teacher, Kakashi" well there's no point in hiding the past of Naruto's new teacher "He's one of the best ninja in the village" he said, not entirely telling him the tells of the young Kakashi. Like Naruto and Itachi, Kakashi has been at jonin level since he was a kid, Itachi achieved a bit higher but one thing they both had that Naruto didn't was... the Kyuubi.

Sure, Naruto can be called a cursed child, monster, or anything at all. One thing they'll regret is if he mastered the nine tails's chakra he could be the very best shinobi there is. The Nine Tails's Chakra was unknown to most people, sure they know it's destructive but only a few know that it can be harnessed and be mastered if the will of the person is strong enough, and that if the Jinchuuriki is able to bond with the Tailde Beast.

So how can a young kid like Naruto, tamed the ever angry beast with nine tails. How can he, just a fourteen year old boy confront Anger, Hatred, Rage itself.

"Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu!" he yelled, as he bit his thumb drawing blood on his other palm then finally slamming it into the ground. A large puff of smoke was created as Sarutobi tried not to digest any of the smoke, using his Kage hat he swings it left and right creating a strong wind that finally pushed the white cloud of smoke outside his office.

"...!" The Kage took a defensive stance, what stood before him shook his very core.

Besides Naruto, a woman stood. She had a blonde hair, unlike Naruto her blonde hair was more of a whitey blonde than the golden yellow hair Naruto had, her hair was thick, silky, long, that even when wearing a ponytail making it's length just onto her neck it was still thick and beautiful. Thanks to the red ribbons she was wearing her ponytail was secured. She had a two tied hair on each side of his head, like the Fourth's but it was tied as well with a red ribbon. She had golden eyes, her skin was fair. She is wearing a shrine kimono, white long sleeves shirt like, and a red sort of like dress _(A/N: Sorry I don't know much about Kimonos, I've done a research and it still confused me. Sorry if my detailing isn't exactly accurate)_ that was tied by a red long ribbon just above her waist.

She was beautiful, but is that the reason the Third took a defensive stance? No. Because behind the woman, was nine long white and furry tails.

The Hokage was shaking with fear, before him was a human form of the nine tails, he glanced at the now grinning and proud Naruto. Was this a different creature, or because of the Kyuubi's chakra was so strong he can even make a living creature out of it, no, that's impossible even the Six paths wasn't strong enough to create a human.

"Sarutobi, you've grown older since the last time we saw" the nine tailed woman said. There was a shock expression from the Hokage, there's no mistake about it. This woman is the Kyuubi itself, should he take her on? That could destroy the village... wait is the Kyuubi even powerful enough to take on the village itself. If the Kyuubi was already freed from the Fourth's seal then it- she should be destroying the village as we speak.

"What are you doing with Naruto?" the Hokage asked, now at this point Naruto was poking the Kyuubi telling her if she's old cause she knows the old man personally. She knelt down in one knee, cupped Naruto's face and stroke his hair, friends, she said. With that Naruto shuts up for the moment and said he's going to the room. He sat down there, like his mind was in a different dimension. "What room!?" he asked, panicking as he saw Naruto's mindless body.

"Relax. You see, the Jinchuuriki and the Tailed beast has a special room to talk to. No other person besides a Tailed Beast or Jinchuuriki can enter. However in Naruto's case he is still so young to control half of his mind into that dimension and into this one. It's like looking left and right with each of your eye." The Kyuubi replied, her voice for some reason was gentle and soft which could make a man's heart melt.

"What is that form?" Hiruzen asked.

"When he was learning some techniques he accidentally taps into my area, I was in my true form and the boy showed no sign of fear instead his eyes was sparkling with amazement when he saw me, the very first one to not be scared at 'me'" she paused, raising her hand to stop Sarutobi from interfering. "So, we had a deal. He said to lend him some powers, so I asked him and myself: What can an enraging monster wants? That's when he said, how about if I give you a life" her eyes looking down at the floor "Can you imagine, a young boy giving me a life?" she chuckled.

"And your human form?"

"I don't know. I guess this is what I looked like if I was born a human"

"Were you.. umm.. dressedw whe-"

"Pervert" she retorts, puffing a smoke as she finally disappeared.

* * *

"Naruto, you've just signed with a devil" Sarutobi said, reminding him not to rely too much on the Kyuubi. Naruto had a few times to see the old man's 'Hokage face' and not the usual Hiruzen Sarutobi. He was serious, well so was Naruto, he wanted to become stronger and this is the fastest way, but can he trust the Kyuubi with his life? That was the question, Naruto is ready to be friends with the Kyuubi, but after all the stories he heard of the Kyuubi's destruction he was wondering if she was just playing him or not.

"I know. So do we get a A-rank mission!?" he said eyes sparkling, he had already proven that he's powerful enough that he even had a chance of controlling the Kyuubi even if the both of them knew it was just her acting to get them to trust her. Even so, the Kyuubi is a prideful creature that never wants to be controlled, yet here is Naruto, taming it.

"You're giving me a headache you know that right?" he sighed, rubbing a hand on his face "C-rank. That's final" The Hokage said, as he closes one of the scroll that he was reading and grabs another. "Here, your mission. Give it to Kakashi" he said "Don't worry about your cover." he added, pushing the boy out of his room, as the blonde tried to argue more about this C-rank mission. "Finally" The Hokage sighed, "I can now read Jiraiya's new book" there was a wicked smile on his face as he locked the door and the curtains one one half open the rest are closed, letting some light get in the room, enough to let him read his new book in silence.

* * *

"So you're our mission, huh?" Sasuke said looking at an old man at the very gates of Konoha. The mission was to escort this old man to the Land of Waves, an island near the Land of Fire, it had no hidden villages so it seeks assistant from villages like Konohagakure. The Land of waves was said to have many rivers running though it and it was also famous for its mangroves which are filled with all kinds of lifeforms. It is an isolated island and has to rely in trade and commerce, isolated as the island be it was prosperous.

"That's right you punk" the old man replied. Sakura was very sure she saw a vein popped on Sasuke's forehead after hearing the old man's reply. The man was old and simple, she doesn't see why this is a C-rank mission. Sure protection from thieves and other dangerous creatures out there but this should be a D-rank mission. This man was not even of any importance, yet it doesn't matter to her. Sasuke was here and she was happy.

"Well if everyone is ready let's go" Kakashi said lazily as they started to travel towards the Land of Waves.

* * *

Everything is quiet so far, too quiet. Either this mission was really just guarding this old man... They were walking on the road surrounded by forest, that is until Team seven and Tazuna encountered a puddle.

"Don't." Kakashi muttered, enough for Naruto to hear as he reach for his kunai. "We can't risk the package" Kakashi said, referring to the old man.

Naruto ignored the mysterious puddle that was on the road even though the sun shined so brightly and no weather disturbance has been felt yesterday and today. Naruto went on, though he was starting to feel two shadows following them. Sasuke finally sensed it too and Kakashi was way prepared.

"Get down!" Kakashi yelled, as dozens of kunai flew towards them. "Sakura move!" he said as he run towards Sakura.

Sakura stood frozen with fear, as a Chunin was rushing towards her and the now hiding old man, the attacker was wearing a gauntlet. "..!" Sakura was shocked as somebody pushed her out of the way, she manages to look at him, Naruto, took a blow from the metal gauntlet the attacker was wearing.

"Earth Style: Rock Pillar Spears!" Naruto countered, as three pointy pillars impaled the attacker. He groaned as two of the pillars impaled him on the leg the other one was on his right shoulder, rendering him useless.

On the other side Sasuke had also dealt with the attacker with efficiency. Kakashi sighed, must he even be in here. Surrounded by two prodigies, even though the people of Konoha considered him as well, they should be doing a B-rank mission right now. The two attackers were restrained and the other one was even healed by being bandaged.

Kakashi's suspicions raised to the point where he grabbed the old man by his collar and started asking questions. "What's the meaning of this!" he said, in a cool and angry voice. He let go of the Tazuna's collar and let out a calm sigh.

"I'll tell you everything." Tazuna said. "The Land of Waves has been bankrupted by a shipping magnate called Gato, they've bankrupt each and everyone of us in the Wave. The only way we can revitalize the economy of our island is to build a bridge that connects us from the mainland, so that we could stop Gato's shipping monopoly." he tilted his head down "However, Gato didn't want that. So he hired shinobi gangs to assert his control over the land."

Kakashi sighed. It wasn't because this man was important, rather his mission was. The island was so poor that it required every villagers to pour some money to recruit ninjas from Konoha. Though, it still remained that the only money they had was for a C-rank status mission. He wanted to leave, read his book from a peaceful place where the suns hits his face, but he would be worst than the criminal if he leave this place. Plus, Naruto and the team might finally have some action, it'll be a good place for them to experience real combat with their calibre.

* * *

"Naruto!?" Kakashi gasped, as the young blonde suddenly threw a kunai at his left side. Sakura and Sasuke went to check it out, as it turned out it was just a snow rabbit scared to death as the kunai was only inches away from its head. Sakura grabbed the rabbit and hugged it tightly, Sasuke then gave a smug look on his face as if he just won something against Naruto.

'He sensed something even I didn't.' Kakashi thought, 'He's getting better everyday' but what grabbed his attention even more was the white fur of this rabbit. One thing he knew about snow rabbits is that their fur is only white when it's winter. Meaning this rabbit has been taken care inside a house or something, since the fur of the animal itself turned brown when the sun hits it.

"Hey. Ojii-san, where was that bridge?" Naruto asked.

"We re under it" he said, "The mist is so thick that yo..." before the old man can say any further there was tons of screaming up above them.

"What the hell is that!?" Sakura screamed, seeing a shadow figure hurdling towards them.

**SPLASH!**

Barely missing the boat was a body that fell from out of nowhere. As they got closer they saw a bridge, a very very huge one. It was still under construction and they were on the end or rather start of it. People were everywhere, rakes, shovel, and many tools were used as a weapon as the people run into the bridge. Naruto and the rest quickly followed to the end of the crowd where people are fighting with the rouge ninjas.

"They don't stand a chance" Tazuna said, as he begged his townspeople to stop "Please! Ninjas from Konoha is here!" he yelled, as the crowd soon stopped and gave way to the four. They were walking towards the end of the bridge, yes, the bridge was almost finish just a few more days and it will all be okay.

"What the hell is Konoha doing here!?" A fat man said, he was wearing tons of gold in his body. Golden teeth, gold bracelets, amulets, and everything. He is the boss of the shipping monopoly, Gato. He was furious upon seeing Konoha ninjas, not only what he did was unfair but hiring mercenaries to stop the people from reporting anything at all is a offense. "K-K-Kill them!" he ordered, as he started to get back from the rest of the mercenaries.

"Sakura, protect the townspeople and Tazuna from the enemies." Kakashi said, "Naruto, you take the left side. Sasuke, you'll take right. I got the middle" it was the first time they saw Kakashi's serious face. Even when Naruto was fighting him one on one, he knew that Kakashi was just simply testing him, his real abilities were about to be shown to him.

They were disabling and killing every opponent they've faced. Sasuke and Kakashi killed enemies that got in their way, but for Naruto... he was doing his best to knock out their opponents without killing them. He felt the irony inside, here he was an ANBU member, a shadow that protects Konoha no matter what it takes and he can't take a life out of his opponents. If any of them lived he might endanger his friends by being the targets of those whom he had let live.

The fighting had soon took to a stop, as the fat man was only left with two other ninjas on his back. One was a shaggy haired man, his lower face was covered in bandages but his eyes, they were the eyes of a murderer. The other was like an ANBU but not dressed as one, face covered by a mask and he was standing there silent like the other ninja. The fat man smirked.

"Those useless idiots!" the fat man said, "You two deal with them." he said as the two shinobi approached them silently.

"G... GO HERO!" a child suddenly shouted amongst the crowd. Team seven smiled at the boy, Sakura who was close to Tazuna told the boy that he has nothing to worry about. She said that these three ninjas would change the wrong in this land, that they would protect each and everyone in the village. Tazuna then hugged the child "Go home, grandson, you're too young for this" he said, but the boy shook his head and refused.

"Hatake Kakashi," The man in bandages said. "It's an honour to meet the 'Copy Ninja' of Konoha." he said, pulling a huge sword on his back.

"Who are you?" Kakashi retorted.

"Demon of the Hidden Mist"

"Momochi Zabuza..." Kakashi said, as he removes his forehead protector. "Sasuke, Naruto, don't interfere with my battle." their sensei said "I have to give everything I have to defeat this man." he said, Zabuza chuckled as they both took a stance.

"I am honoured to see you give your best against me." Slamming his sword on the ground "It would a great testament to my skill if I could kill you." doing some handsigns slowly. "Kakashi of the Sharingan"

Sasuke was confused, did he just heard it right. Kakashi of the Sharingan, so that means Kakashi is a Uchiha? Another living Uchiha, the young boy was at conflict between happiness, sorrow, and confusion. If Kakashi is an Uchiha why is it that he didn't know about it. No, Kakashi's surname is Hatake so how can he have a sharingan? Different simulations run through his head, and wishing that 'Hatake' was his mother's surname and in blood he was an Uchiha.

"Kakashi!" Sasuke yelled, "What is the meaning of this Sharingan?" he said, wanting an explanation right now.

"Sasuke, I'll tell you all about it later." as he dashed towards Zabuza.

* * *

"I'll be you opponent." the masked ninja said. "My name is Haku, I am honoured to fight such strong ninjas such as yourself." the ninja said.

"So much for honour!" looking at the countless bodies of innocents lying down on the floor. "Don't you dare speak about honour!" Naruto clenched his fist. Everyone who were watching was amazed at Naruto, here he was not on a official mission that was given to him yet he was fighting for them without asking for anything in return. Inari, the kid who screamed moments ago was amazed at this person.

"Naruto, calm down. Let's take him down together." Sasuke said, the opponent's strength and abilities are unknown it would be better if two persons handled this rather than one. Sakura was dumbfounded, she had never seen Sasuke ask or offer a help, usually it was just his 'Hmph!' that he gives but with Naruto he's different. She surely heard about his clan being murdered but... right now, Sasuke was like respecting Naruto in a way.

Naruto didn't wear his forehead protector like Sasuke, Sakura, or Kakashi, he was wearing it like a scarf. Instead of the usual blue coloured protector his was black. Well, Sakura's were pink so he decided that he could also get a color for himself. He removed the forehead protector from his neck, walked back to Sakura and gave it to her, then he walked back to Sasuke's side.

"You ready." Sasuke said, it wasn't a question and Naruto knew it.

"Always.." he smirked.

"Sharingan!" Sasuke yelled as his onyx black eyes suddenly turned into a Sharingan like Kakashi's.

Naruto draws the sword on his back. Kakashi eyed it for a moment 'There's only one group that has that style of sword.' he thought, he knew the sword of the ANBU being one himself, it was not much different to other sword except the style, it had a dark gray scabbard like their vest's colors. The grip on the sword was also the same colors with it's vest, arm guards, and boots. 'What are you?' he thought to Naruto, but was quickly returned to reality by the huge sword that was about to decapitate him.

"Wind Style: Drilling Air Bullet!" after doing some handsigns, Naruto's stomach started to take all the air it can, making his tummy bloat. After that he released a highly compressed air ball that shot towards Haku at blinding speed. Haku barely managed to dodge the invisible attack that Naruto had thrown. He panted, this isn't some ninja wannabe kid. His thought was suddenly disrupted upon feeling a person behind him.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled, as a huge ball of fire was now hurdling towards Haku.

'Since when did he sneak pas-' again cut in him thoughts as Naruto was already in front of him 'Wha-' he received a direct punch on her mask slamming him into the ground. He stood up, as his body still shakes from the very damage he received from Naruto's punch. He could have ended it with his sword, yet he chose to punch Haku instead. A thing Haku could never understand.

"You're a woman!?" Naruto said. As Haku tried to cover the face that was covered by a mask moments ago.

"Yes. Yes I am." She replied, before taking her stance, drawing out large and long needles. "Secret Technique: Crystal Ice Mirrors" she said, as Naruto was surrounded by mirrors made of ice. He threw some kunai in an attempt to destroy the crystals but... was unsuccessful.

"Goodbye" Haku muttered, as the entire area that was covered by the Ice Mirrors were rained by thousands of needles.

"NARUTO!" Kakashi screamed, fighting Zabuza was hard, the Demon of the Hidden Mist sure live up to his reputations.

"WHAT THE!?" Haku was shocked, she revealed her secret technique and she only got what... a clone.

"Secret Technique: Hidden Mist" Zabuza said as the entire area was covered by a very thick mist

"Wind Style: Stream" Naruto countered, as he released a large gust of wind removing the thick mist. However, after the jutsu had finally finished it was once again covered by the thick mist. It was useless, they can't remove the mist unless they defeat Zabuza.

* * *

The battle continued, the battle for a small isolated island of Wave.

Naruto was having a hard time, fighting and stopping Genjutsu he can, but when reality seemed like an illusion was very very hard for him. "..!" he heard Sasuke screamed, he rushed towards the direction of his voice and found Sasuke covered in blood, his entire body was impaled by needles itself.  
He got Sasuke on the floor, resting him as his blood continued to flow. "Sakura" he yelled, after using the Wind Style: Stream Jutsu to clear the way for Sakura.

* * *

"Why are you doing this!?" he said, his voice was cracking, never had he seen such opponent not taking a hesitation on who will they kill, but then again, he had never faced any opponent that wanted to kill him.

"It's all for the one most precious to me" she glanced at Zabuza. Naruto envied her, even she wasn't an enemy because she hated someone or she just enjoy killing her enemies. No, she became a criminal just to follow and protect the one she all had, Zabuza.

"Does he care for you the way you care for him! If he does he wouldn't have let you live a life like this!" he growled back, he didn't understood the logic of love, but he knew one thing though. Love means you care for someone enough to let your life be a simple plastic bag of trash to be thrown away just so you could protect that one. Family, Siblings, Lovers, it had nothing to do what's your status or affiliation with them, it's all the same.

Naruto was wide open as he thought of Zabuza's logic on caring about someone.

He received a kick on his head, knocking him down on the floor. He saw Haku rushed to Zabuza's side, and a large spark of lightning can be seen even with that level of mist. That's Kakashi, he's the only one in Zabuza's calibre, otherwise the people would have taken action way before.

"Lightning Blade" he heard Kakashi's voice as he rushed towards Haku's side. How can he let someone die like that, No! She isn't an opponent but Zabuza truly needs a good beating so that he can understand what is the true meaning of love. The irony hits him, he, a person who had never experienced any kind of love or affection is going to teach someone about it.

He laughed as he got in the way where Haku was about to block that attack as well.

"...!" Kakashi wasn't able to stop, he was too late.

Blood spilled over the floor as Kakashi was able to adjust his attack to a place where he wouldn't hit his student's vital.

Naruto panted, his mouth filled with his own crimson blood. He turned to Haku and smiled, moving her out of the way only to see a shock face that Zabuza gave. He punched the guy straight in the face. As the Demon of the Hidden Mist fell down on the floor so did Naruto, punching him with every strength he has left, his eyes filled with tears, as every punched he did got weaker and weaker.

"You are lucky to even experience someone caring for you." his tears dropping on Zabuza's face.

"Wha-"

"Shut up!" again he punched this time with everything he has got.

* * *

"I see..." Zabuza said as he sits with Kakashi just outside Tazuna's house. Kakashi told him about Naruto's life, how he was all alone, insulted, bullied, sad. Zabuza even wondered what made him stay at Konoha at all, such life would only get you on the path of hatred but this kid wasn't consumed by it even if he had took it all in. Haku and Team Seven including Tazuna and his grandson was at the house waiting for Naruto to wake up.

"Kakashi, I have a favor..."

Naruto started to groan as he wake up. His vision was blurry, his head hurt, and the rest of his body numb. His entire torso was covered with bandages as he can still see the part where he got hit. Just right above his heart, above his right chest was the only part of his body that had blood in it. He chuckled he remembered how it hurt, but how it hurt to see someone care for another only to have that someone be blinded by his own desires.

"Naruto.." he heard Haku calling his name. "Thanks" she smiled her eyes filled with tears as she kissed his right cheek. "Thank you" she repeated as tears were now falling off her eyes. Naruto grinned, his usual happy self was the only thing that kept him from hatred and desperation.

"It's no big deal, Haku."

* * *

It took a week before Naruto was able to walk properly again. With Sasuke's constant pranks on him he was finally able to draw his face with the make up that Tanzo's wife had left. Furious at first, Sasuke finally laughed it off as he saw everyone's reaction.

"Well... let's go. They'll probably send a search party soon." Kakashi said as he can't find a good explanation when he almost killed his own student.

Naruto however told Kakashi that an enemy suddenly sneaked past them and managed to land a surprised attack thus him getting injured in the process. Kakashi had to agree otherwise Guy and the rest of the faculty would tease him, especially that thick eye brow idiot.

"Zabuza... I'll let you have your time." Kakashi said, as Zabuza turned to Haku.

"We need to talk."

After a good thirty minute talk, Haku walked back towards the group. Her eyes were puffy and red. Kakashi smiled at the female ninja.

"Welcome to the team, Haku."

* * *

_Okay in this fiction Haku is female. Zabuza survived the battle and will take on a journey to redeemed himself, but that is for another chapter. Haku is female and will join Konoha, but the question is can she simply join? If not, what will it take for Naruto to protect her and prove to Konoha she isn't a threat._


	5. Hunter-Nin: Ao, of the Kirigakure

_I am very sorry for the late upload. I had a few problems regarding my internet, seems like I've lost connection to my ISP and was unable to connect to any sites at all._

* * *

"I'll take care of her."

This was Danzo's words as Naruto pleaded his old master to take in Haku. Since Haku was considered as a rouge ninja, her face was never shown to anyone save Zabuza. Danzo assured Naruto that he'll take care of the woman and train him and follow Konoha's way. He also told Naruto that the woman was rather loyal and more than willing to share every intelligence she got, seems like she was a good hearted shinobi but was simply in the wrong place.

Team 7's very first mission went on a success not to mention it was a higher ranked mission to those given at their rank. Everybody also heard how the bridge that was nearly finish, connecting the mainland and the Land of Wave was named after Naruto, The Naruto Bridge. Why? Nobody knows, since Haku had joined Konoha's ANBU most of the details in the mission was kept to a secret place. Even Naruto's injury due to him blocking Kakashi's Lightning Blade.

"Finally!" The blonde cheered, reaching his home as he was allowed to have a full week rest due to the injuries he had sustained. He immediately went home, not before stopping to Ichiraku Ramen Shop and putting twenty take out orders of ramen to Kakashi's account. He softly walked his way back home, he would have loved to run or jump through the houses and buildings in the Hidden Leaf but his injuries were both a blessing and curse.

He had a large backpack on his back. Inside was the twenty ramen, he wouldn't want to waste time and eat there when he can eat and learn more from the scrolls about much more new jutsu. On his way he spotted Sakura arguing with a girl a little similar to his hair color. He waved and smiled at Sakura which she happily returned the same, but it caught the attention of the other blonde and turned around.

"Like I said I already got Sasuke. So would you-" Sakura was stopped as she caught sight of Ino staring at Naruto. "What's wrong?"

"Oh. Nothing, just that I've never seen that boy before." she said, he was probably cool as Sasuke but never heard of him plus his fashion wasn't bad at him at all. Sakura scratched her head and told her that it was Naruto, the third member of their team, the Jinchuuriki, the cursed child, etc.. It didn't matter to her what the people calls Naruto, he had already proven his strength plus he had saved his life, she'll always respect the blonde boy.

* * *

"Ugh... I still don't get it" talking to himself, he found that the Thunder God Technique was ten times harder to understand than most of the other jutsu. His exceptional ability to cast ninjutsu was due to his extraordinary large amount of chakra that the Kyuubi inside of him gave. But that alone didn't made him invincible, his Taijutsu was quite high for his age but his body hasn't matured enough to give him the strength he truly needed to face some adult. If he was faced with an opponent like twenty years or ten years older than him and they both had the same level of Taijutsu then he would surely lose on that.

Another sip from the ever delicious ramen, it was his tenth and there are still ten more to go.

_Knock Knock_

He heard a knock on his door, it was close to midnight by now so who could it be.

"What's up Grandpa?" Naruto cheerfully said as he saw none other than the Third Hokage at his doorstep.

"How are you doing, Naruto?" He asked as he blow a smoke from his pipe.

"This is kinda hard... but I'm starting to understand it a little bit."

Sandaime almost widened his eyes, not only was this jutsu a Hokage Class level but even he himself couldn't even grasp something within that formula, even Minato's teacher ,Jiraiya, was unable to understand this. He smiled, Minato being a genius that he is is passed on to Naruto's head. With some luck he could master the Flying Thunder God Technique and finally reached the rank of Hokage level shinobi.

'Just like his father' the old man thought. The fire inside, the determination, the excitement, it was all inside Naruto as well. One thing besides being one of the greatest ninja that ever lived, Minato, was respected in all corners of the world. Even the Raikage admitted to Minato that the Fourth Hokage was faster than him. Sure like everyone else Minato made enemies, but he also made sure that they respect him, if not... they already know what will happen.

"That's good." The Sandaime replied, as he grabs a large box inside the clothes that he was wearing. "This belonged to your father. I'm not saying you should use it, that would attract unnecessary attention and would not only put you in harm's way but also Konoha. This was the formula written on his kunai, a special kunai and a special formula that made him teleport."

The boy's eyes sparkled, this time was a thing that his father had used. If he was such a strong ninja why was he not known, or rather why couldn't he know who he was and why the villagers didn't know him. 'Maybe he is an ANBU?' he thought. Even if the ANBU accomplished something like saving the world their names wouldn't be give, instead the whole organization would take credit from it.

"Also, you will not be attending the upcoming Chunin Exams." The boy sulked at the words he had just heard "Danzo needed to test your skills and everything so we both decided to send you on a S-Rank Mission." Hiruzen chuckled at the boy's sudden reaction, from a sad face to a very happy one. Hiruzen walked out of the room and watches the clear night sky...

_Minato made sure to tell me about a masked man that released the Kyuubi. He'll attack once more the only question is when... Are we prepared to fight such a strong ninja that even Minato believed that it was Uchiha Madara. Thanks to him being a sage, he was able to send a message using the frog like Jiraiya usually do. Naruto, you must master your father's technique with haste, to save everyone we have to put you to the toughest of challenges, your mind must be clear of any emotion for your enemies will surely look into that weakness. You must protect everyone._

"What's the mission?"

"A town was overrun with jonin-level ninjas. The result of this mission will solely rely on you alone, only one objective; Eliminate all threats."

* * *

"Let's party!" A thick brow kid yelled, as everyone from the academy gathered around for their first ever successful mission, of course the star of this party was none other than Team Seven, the team who completed an impossible task, not only did they manage to save the Wave but rumours of a very strong ninja faced Team Seven but failed to defeat the ninjas of Konoha.

Everyone was walking the dim streets of Konoha, unfortunately one ninja is missing. Sasuke was always a keen observer even without everyone noticing it he knew that Naruto was not one from the crowds that were walking. It was such a pain for him to join this party, it was never his style to go out and eat with friends, not since Itachi killed his entire clan.

Tomorrow was the Chunin Exams and it's been a while since each and everyone of them has been ranked as a genin. While being ranked as one he knew that each and everyone in this crowd was different from him, from Naruto. The two of them were way above the standard genin level, with him it was due to his big brother's training and the Uchiha Clan always expecting something of him. For Naruto however was different, he was a total mystery save for everyone knowing him as a time bomb that's only waiting to explode and killing everyone in Konoha due to the Tailed Beast inside of him.

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked the pink haired girl beside him. Funny, everyone was laughing and talking while Sasuke was quiet. Now that he had started to talk silence envelops the group as if every word he says was so important to them.

"Well does anybody knows where he lived?" Ino said, she too was interested to see where and how this mysterious kid live his life.

* * *

He was nearing the town where his destination lies. In his hand was the special kunai his father developed. The Third Hokage might not tell him anything about his parents but when he gave that kunai it was kinda a give away. Now if he is right about his father then who is his mother, is she even alive pr something happened to her in the past? It was still a blur for him, but he was nearing it and he's getting more and more excited.

The town was isolated from other lands, it's buildings surrounded by a very thick forest enough for some rouge ninjas to set their base here. What concerns our fifteen year old shinobi was the people who were living in there.

He wears his ANBU mask (The style is similar to Yamato's) and started to head towards the village. He didn't plan to sneak and attack the enemies one bye one, no that's too much work plus he it's going to be a lot easier if they gathered in one place and slice them down.

"What's Konohagakure's ANBU corps doing here?" A middle aged man appeared, like Naruto he was masked. His hair was blue which is styled in a mouse up manner. He had talisman, one on each ear. He's wearing a standard type green suit, with a green haori that had white trimming that stops halfway down.

"Who are you?" the masked blonde asked.

"Kirigakure's Hunter-nin corps" he replied, something about him wasn't powerful... like he was more of a sensory type.

"What are you doing here?"

"Mission. You?"

"Same."

The two chuckled, how ironic to have two ninjas of different village be on the same mission at the same time.

* * *

"What's our plan of attack?" the blue haired man said.

"What's your name?"

"Ao. You?"

"Naruto" the blonde kid said.

The man narrowed his eyes, this kid, sent here to clean the town of this criminals. 'Just how strong did Konoha get?' Ao thought, sending a kid for this mission was ridiculous, don't they have a heart at all, letting this kid see the dark side of this world. But in the end the next generation will be the ones to take care of themselves after all.

"I can sense everyone in the village... No innocent people... I can't find their bodies also." Ao said, using his left eye secretly before Naruto.

"Either that they managed to run away or.." Naruto sighed "Let me handle this." he said, sitting while in a lotus style position.

* * *

Naruto was suddenly transported inside a dark and cold room. In front of him was a very large gate, it had a seal in the center of it. He walked towards the gate as he suddenly feels a large tension with each steps that he took. His eyes were closed as he took a deep breath.

"You've got some guts coming in here.." a feminine voice boomed the entire room. "What do you want?" her eyes suddenly glowed a bright red with eyes of an fox. The room lit up enough to see a woman wearing a kimono sit just before Naruto, if not for the gate separating them she could simply reach him.

"I need your chakra" he smiled, like a kid asking for a candy with the pureness of innocence inside his heart.

"Do you think you can simply ask 'ME' that!?" her voice roared and shook the area.

"No. Look can we be friends?" he replied, not noticing the pressure the Kyuubi was trying to build.

The Kyuubi was taken aback at his sudden reply, can't he notice the power she holds? The things she could do if he lets her out? His smile, it was different yet at the same time very familiar. What was it again? No, she have forgotten where did she ever saw that smile of his. She sighed, which is very rare for her. This kid is way too innocent to notice what 'she' really is.

"I'll give you some. Now get out!"

She suddenly kicks Naruto out of the room she sat in the room alone, cold, dark, but that smile! What the hell is with that smile!? She roared with her best, her roar shook the room causing some parts of the ceiling to crumble and huge and small bits chunk of rocks fell off the watery ground, causing splashing and crushing sounds. It was making her crazy, but happy..

* * *

"Come on!" he whined, it annoyed him how the Kyuubi kicked him out of the room but thankful to receive a very small yet large amount of chakra.

'Thank you...' he thought, making sure his voice and thought reached the room inside of him where the Nine Tails is residing. He smiled and finally stood up as Ao stood dumbfounded at the sudden change of chakra within Naruto.

'Who the hell is this monster!?' he started to sweat 'Is this kid a Jinchuuriki!?' he gulped, such a dangerous element if he truly is one.

"Ao, what is your ability?"

"I'm a sensory type ninja but I can also fight well."

* * *

**BOOM!**

A sudden explosion has taken each and everyone of the criminals that was living in that town. Two masked man was in the center of the village, one was blonde the other was blue. It was clear to some of them that the blonde was Konohagakure's ANBU Black Ops but they've never seen the other one's uniform.

"Who the fuck do you think you punks-"

Everyone gulped and started sweating like mad cows after Naruto threw a kunai at the man, it was too fast to see, like it somehow... teleported.

Even Ao felt some fear down his spine, he wasn't sure if even he, a veteran at the Hunter-Nin, would be able to take this kid down.

"Water Style: Exploding Water Shockwave!" with him and Ao as the acting epicenter, a large crushing wave that was launched in every direction sweep off the criminals off their feet, some already dead after hitting some debris or some parts of the house hitting their body and vital organs, others simply drowned.

'B-rank Ninjutsu. His age might fool you but he's probably one of the strongest and youngest shinobi I've seen.' Ao thought, as Naruto finally released the 'Snake' hand seal. Naruto nodded, it was his time, using his sensory skills he saw only a few opponent was standing. The very strong ones were left and unscathed of the damage Naruto dealt, it was either they've escaped or they had some jutsu that probably countered that attack.

"You'll pay for this, fuckers!" a man shouted, as the surviving criminals stand together in a desperate attempt to save what's left.

Naruto said no words, he threw a kunai, everyone's attention was on the kunai coming at their direction. The criminal simply tilted their head but...

"Where did he-" he suddenly felt a sharp pain, as he starts to cough up blood, overflowing freely from his mouth as he fell down on the floor.

"Did he just teleport!?" Ao was lost at his thoughts. No, it was impossible, then was it his own speed? He never saw the Raikage's speed in person but he felt that it was similar. Naruto's speed was way to slow for the Raikage but even with that it was a huge accomplishment to achieve something at such a young age. But his right eye twitched, his eye was telling him it was his abnormal amount of chakra that helped him achieved that speed. Such talent.

"Where are the villagers!?" Naruto growled, he could care less whether this men survived or not. The Third Hokage made it clear, the result of this mission was on his hands. So long as he gets rid of this men then everything is okay.

"U-u-underground!"

Naruto was assigned to this mission because of some Konoha shinobi and merchants vanished when all they've reported was going to this small village.  
It was in the middle of Konohagakure and Kiragakure, small bridges connects this islands. Unlike in Wave where the island was completely isolated from the rest of the other islands. Fortunately a bridge was built connecting them to Konoha.

* * *

"Naruto, thank you for helping this mission." Both of them masked or not, each of them earned the respect of one another. Naruto might be a little immature but he's smart, strong, determined, and a fire that will never be weakened.

Naruto nodded, and went on his way. The villagers where found underground like the criminal said, the women were used and the men were tortured but they were save by a ninja from the Kirigakure and Konohagakure securing a secret alliance between the two because of Naruto and Ao. The villagers were crying... no not from the weeks of torture and despair but from happiness, the light has found them even when they themselves lost all hope.

Despite being called the Shadows that protect this world, the feeling of someone smiling at you genuinely was something else. Nothing can change the feeling of seeing a person that happy. He might have understand what Danzo meant by protecting Konoha at all cost, even if they are called monsters or not.

His trip back to Konoha was short.

He looked at the gates of Kono... A huge part of the wall not far from the gate was crushed.

"Is that a giant snake!?"

* * *

_You guys will understand why Ao was there and what role will he play._


	6. Attack of the Sand

"Sand! What the hell are they doing!?" Naruto yelled, as he climb the top of the wall overseeing Konoha. Battle was taking place everywhere: Konoha engaging the enemy forces that is the Sand. Even if Naruto was kept from the Root's secret and Konoha's current affair with the countries around it he was sure Danzo would be the first person to inform him should Konoha be in trouble.

Three giant snakes are wreaking havoc across Konoha. The Anbu, elite shinobi chosen to battle the strongest of enemy has their hands full on that giant snakes. No one was capable of summoning such giant creature like that snake within Konoha, the Hokage should be able to, but where is he?

His face was still covered with his mask, a white cloak hiding his Anbu uniform, the only give away would be his hair. Who the fuck cares if people knew about him joining the Anbu, saving the lives of the innocent and those who're fighting to the death right now takes priority.

"I need to join the others" Naruto said. Kakashi would be the first person he should see. Since he was no longer part of the Root he wouldn't be able to help them as much as Kakashi could. "The arena..." he remembered that today was the Chunin Exams, and the final round that is.

Everywhere ninjas clashing against one another, some even took two to three to fight one, he could help them all but he could be somewhere more important right now. First, he must see Kakashi or the Hokage himself. Taking out the Hokage would be a top priority for the Sand right now, that would be the most logical option of invading a Hidden Village. Since the Hokage is considered to be the strongest ninja in the village, just imagine what would happen should Hiruzen fall.

While rushing towards the Arena where the Chunin Exams was being held, he spotted a familiar thick brow sensei that's been known with his Taijutsu skills.

"What's the situation here?" he said, landing besides Guy as the teacher finished a Sand Shinobi.

"Ohh! You smell strong, kid! I wonder if Lee wou-"

"Focus. Where's the Hokage?"

"In the Arena. I'm on my way there also"

"Great! Let's go!"

* * *

"Kakashi-san! The Hokage is trapped!" An Anbu approached the silver haired man. "We need every help we can get!" he said as he jerk his head for Kakashi to follow him. Arriving at the top of the building, the Hokage was having a one on one combat with a very familiar ninja in Konoha.

"Orochimaru.." Kakashi muttered, as the Anbu beside him continues to launch different Ninjutsus as they desperately do everything they can to destroy the purple wall that prevents them to be at the Hokage's side.

"I am Immortal! I've found the technique to immortality!" Orochimaru laughed as he brags about his recent accomplishments.

"At what cost!?" Hiruzen shot back, taking a defensive stance as Orochimaru had the aura of a man having a thousand tricks up his sleeves.

"A understandable sacrifice. It gave me the secret to immortality and I thanked them for it" he smirks.

"Earth Style: Earth Dragon Bullet!" in a blink of an eye a dragon made of mud made its way towards Orochimaru.

"Summoning Jutsu: Impure World Reincarnation!" suddenly two coffin emerged from the ground which stopped the Earth Dragon.

"..!" Hiruzen took a step back "That's impossible!" Taking a good look as the two coffin opened was none other than the two previous Kage before him. The First Hokage, a black long haired man wearing a red armor. The Second Hokage, a spiky white haired man, like the First, he's wearing the same armor but with the color of blue.

"See... I've surpassed you long ago, Sensei" he said sarcastically, as the Third Hokage was put in a confusion. Sure they were dead and reincarnated but fighting his old master was hard, not to mention fighting the founder of the Hidden Leaf, and the only person said to be able to defeat Madara Uchiha.

* * *

"There!" Naruto pointed on the top of the building that was built inside the Arena. A huge purple square like wall that goes up through the great big blue sky, it was catching their attention too much that they couldn't ignore it and make their way towards the wall.

"Hokage-sama!" Naruto yelled, as the others took notice of a blonde young man wearing a mask in an Anbu uniform. Guy was with him and Kakashi raised his eyebrow in suspicion about this young man, his hair was too familiar to ignore.

"A Tailed Beast is on the loose. Your friends are currently battling them. Go, Naruto!" the Hokage yelled, "I can handle this much" he joked.

"Naruto..?" Kakashi approached Naruto as he removes his mask.

"Kakashi-sensei" he nodded, "I need to go"

Kakashi sighed then nodded "Go. We'll do everything in here to save the Hokage."

* * *

Naruto rushed but the one thing he forgot to ask was; Where was the Tailed Beast.

As he continued to search inside the walls of the Hidden Leaf he spotted a girl, the girl whom he had save long ago, a dark blue haired girl, with the eyes belonging from the Hyuga clan, Byakugan. She was alone and scared, covering her ears as explosions and screams continued to haunt her.

A ninja suddenly showed up behind her, he was charging at the young Hyuga and she was so scared that she froze.

"Hinata-sama!" a man belonging from the Hyuga clan yelled, desperately trying to reach her before that shinobi does.

_Clang!_

Sword and kunai clashed. Hinata blinked her eyes as he saw that hair once more. The same color that saved her from those bullies long ago.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

The boy didn't responded, his face was masked with what he was wearing, he simply nods and took off.

"Hinata-sama, are you hurt?" the man from the Hyuga clan asked. "Good thing that Anbu was here.." he exclaims, as he grabs Hinata and hid her somewhere safe.

* * *

Sasuke was the best they've got and the only one who had shown the skills capable of taking Gaara down. Since the invasion caused massive confusion in and out of the military presence in Konoha, he was chosen not because he was strong but he really was just the only student there who had the skills, not to mention his Sharingan, it increases his chances of both surviving and winning the battle.

However that was not the case. Sasuke was all alone taking Gaara in his half form. Half of Gaara's body was covered in sand and it was like of a monster's. Sakura, Ino, and Shikamaru, were taking on Kankuro and Temari, two of Gaara's friends, or to be more precise; bodyguards.

"Damn. His puppet is such a drag." Shikamaru whined, this was his usual and composure mode even when the odds of winning was very low. Skills alone does not define the outcome of a battle, not alone. Experience was one thing they lack, even with the missions they did, facing an opponent who had more experience is troublesome. "Hope Sakura defeats that wind girl. Fast."

Ino and Sakura was fighting Temari, a girl who had huge fans that caused strong and large winds that can even ravage the strongest of trees. Even with their numbers they seem to fail to attack Temari successfully. The woman just kept her distance and blast off strong winds in a large area which completely forced Sakura and Ino to find a tree and get some cover.

"Do that thing you did to me!" Sakura yelled.

"I can't do it if she keeps on attacking like that. I need to use my Mind Body Switch technique only when the person is distracted or very widely open." she shot back "I can't leave my body vulnerable that long!" Sakura made a 'tch!' sound which even made their team chemistry worst, instead of fighting Temari, they were simply shouting and insulting each other.

Finally! Ino found an opening, long enough to cast her Mind Body Switch Technique. Ino managed to control Temari but their favor soon changed as she saw 'Puppet Boy' or that's what she and Sakura called him, launching some needles towards her body.

She quickly removes her technique as Sakura manages to land a knockout blow on Temari.

"..!" she was too late. This was it, the end for her. The needles were directed at face and only inches away...

Her vision darkened as she felt her body spin, fast.

"Wha..." was all she managed to say, as she comes face to face with a masked boy.

"Where's Gaara?"

That voice... She'd knew that anywhere... She knew him, but of course.. Blonde spiky hair, height, body.. Naruto.

"Naruto?" She had to asked. To see is to believe.

"Where's Gaara?" again, never had she seen him this serious. This was way above Sasuke's cool looks, this was real. She pointed towards Kankuro, behind him, where Sasuke and Gaara would be. If Sasuke was all alone then he'll need help, really.

"Don't you ignore-" Kankuro was cut short as Naruto dashed in the speed of light, landing a punch directly towards his face launching him a few feet off the air.

Never did Sakura nor Ino saw a shinobi move with such amazing speed. Sakura didn't participated in the battle in Naruto Bridge and the Mist that Zabuza used was so thick she couldn't even see a feet from her position. Ino was the same, since their mission was a lot easier and didn't have any ninjas fighting above the Chunin level, she couldn't see Asuma-sensei either.

"Naruto..." Ino covered her mouth. Seeing Naruto's back, it was bloody and the blood just kept on bleeding. Naruto felt a sting and finally manage to notice what's wrong. Three large needles managed to hit his back when he had to save Ino from Kankuro's flank attack.

"This. Is. Nothing.." he said, his vision was starting to blur. It was too early from him to lose an amount of blood enough to knock him out, there has to be something in that needles... He took a step- the world around him blurred even harder than the first time. If he was to survive he has to finish this fight. Now.

* * *

"Damn it. I'm not strong enough." he muttered, a jet-black haired boy was panting, he was reaching his limits and his enemy was from it.

"You're so slow!" Gaara, no, the monster inside Gaara yelled. As Sasuke tried to flank Gaara's position with the speed that he got. No, it was not enough. Even with the Sharingan he couldn't defeat this kid, how can he expect to defeat his big brother that killed every Uchiha.

Another ninja arrived, this time he was masked and had an outfit very familiar to Sasuke.

Sasuke glared at the uniform. But the boy's attention was not of Sasuke and his status, he was so focus in Gaara that he didn't realized Sasuke's presence beside him.

For Naruto it was truly hard to focus at all, the drug was starting to take a much stronger effect and every minute he waste it goes deeper into his body.

With the quick hand seals he made "Water Style: Water Release Stream!" like a large mounted weapon, Naruto got in all his fours and a gush of torrential water came out from his mouth and in to Gaara's half monster body.

The Beast screamed, his sand was turning into mud, even if he can regenerate the sand, one attack with water Jutsus made him so vulnerable. His ultimate defense won't take any effect after that water barrages his sand. He tried to run but to no avail Sasuke was already at his back, watching Gaara's every movement, waiting for the perfect chance.

Sakura and Ino arrived at Naruto and Sasuke's position. They've brought a woman along with them. She had a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. Her hair is black with some blue tints on it. She's wearing a tan overcoat with a purple seam, and complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs.

"Anko-san, there look!" Ino pointed out, seeing Naruto and Sasuke move in synchronization and using their jutsus against a Tailed Beast with great effort. Fire and Wind has been the attack they've been launching as they can hear the agonizing scream that Gaara made. Anko, like the rest of them was at awe upon seeing two shinobi in that synchronization. It was already seen and a much better performance but it was so rare for two ninjas two move like that. Sure they can combine their attacks and all, but moving like the other one, no, in a better explanation; Naruto was Sasuke and Sasuke was Naruto.

"I've had enough of this!" Gaara's voice was no longer of his own. Before his voice can still be heard, but now it was just the monster. It had fully taken over him.

**BOOM!**

A large crushing sound was made, as a abnormally large puff of smoke appeared, thus Shukaku was once more into this world.

"We need a plan of attack" Naruto said, as he and Sasuke was hiding in some bush. Sasuke was at his limit and the same could be say for Naruto. His body felt ten times heavier than it used to be, his head had a stingy ache that made it hard form him to focus. "Do you have any lightning attack?"

"Yeah. I think I can only use it one more time, Naruto."

"Wha.. You know who I am?"

"Idiot. Your hair is already a give away. We've been at each other's side after the mission in Wave, so yeah, I would know your voice."

Naruto chuckled as he scratches the back of his head. "Okay. I think you'll know when you'll attack with your lightning."

* * *

Naruto was now acting as a distraction. Sasuke was waiting, hiding, watching for Naruto's attack and the perfect time to strike and end this madness.

Naruto had been launching at Gaara for some time now, again and again he used water style attacks and nothing more. That's when Gaara's... Shukaku's left foot gave up after soaking that amount of water. The blonde climb up into some trees and did some hand signs.

"I'll kill you all!" Gaara's voice was finally showing up, is Shukaku weakening? "You! All of you! You're so happy with your life it's disgusting! You don't know the meaning of pain!" It hit Naruto about how he was the same before, if it wasn't for the Hokage allowing Danzo to adopt him into the Root he would never even knew how to cast a jutsu, worst, have a friend. "My life is a nightmare! And I'm willing to share this dre-" he was cut off by a jet-stream like water hit him directly in the face, revealing Gaara inside Shukaku's head.

"You don't want that life then WAKE UP!" he screamed, as he saw Sasuke's hand emitted lightning as he charged towards Shukaku.

"Chidori!" with the amount of water on Shukaku's body it was enough to even shock Gaara.

"I'll be your friend!?" Naruto jumped towards Gaara's now vulnerable body. "I'll be your friend!" as he punched the red haired kid into consciousness.

"I'm the same as you. I found my light. Can you find yours?" was the last thing Gaara heard, as the darkness took his vision away.

* * *

"That was tiring.." Sasuke joked. Seeing Naruto now collapsing Sasuke manages to catch his friend just in time. "Gotcha" he said.  
His breath was laboured and his eyes were dark, no, this isn't exhaustion, this is poison.

Dragging Gaara while carrying Naruto on his back was hard. Sasuke was muttering about how annoying this was, heck, he would gladly face Itachi right now if it meant not carrying these two ass.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled, her eyes filled with tears as happiness took over her.

The jet-black haired boy was panting "Naruto. Poison" he managed to said. As another shinobi grabs Naruto and sets him down on the floor. His mask was no longer in his face after he almost fell down. Since Sasuke was curious even if he knew that was Naruto he took out the mask and left it in the forest. Anko laid Naruto down on the ground

"I'll take him out now. The poison got deeper and he needs full medical attention." with out another word Anko took off.

"Naruto..."

* * *

_Okay so this was kinda short... I really don't know. I can't seem to remember much about the battle even after searching it on Wiki and some plots that the manga did. I wanted to watch it again but I can't seem to find a good copy of it. So.. Sorry if this wasn't much._


	7. Melons

It's been a week since Naruto himself has decided to escort Gaara back to his village, along with Kankuro and Temari, the four had three days of running and jumping around trees and cliffs, just enough to reach Sunagakure. One thing the people of Konoha would understand is when Naruto and Gaara seems to have formed a bond while the crimson haired kid was still staying at the Leaf. Maybe it was because the two of them are Jinchuuriki?

On his way back, the blonde couldn't help but smile. Not only was he one of the persons who saved Konoha, he even made some friends who were considered as enemies a week ago. Then once more it hit him, every time those memories of him making friends was overshadowed by what he had lost; The Third Hokage. He kept blaming himself, it was supposed to be the job of the Jinchuuriki to protect the village no matter what the cost is, but was it truly worth losing the Hokage. The man who had been at his side ever since he can rememeber, the one who paid off his crappy apartment, food, and everything.

It wasn't a feeling of victory that was in his heart, it was sadness and despair. His inability to protect those who are precious to him was slowly eating his heart out.

"I guess I shouldn't give much thought about it.." he muttered, returning to Konoha alone. But a satisfactory news was also enough to sate the anger inside of him, boiling against the man known as Orochimaru. Being part of the Root has its advantages. He was able to read the report between the battle of Hiruzen Sarutobi and his former student and one of the Sannin, Orochimaru.

Reports mentioned that Orochimaru was gravely wounded by the Third Hokage, not only was the battle almost one by the third, but half of Orochimaru's torso has been ripped off his body. It amazed Naruto that that man was still alive at all, but then after reading every report and details they have on Orochimaru, he was a freak that wanted to achieved immortality.

All of the congratulations he received, even amongst his peers at the Root meant nothing at all... He didn't know why but he felt like he has a lot to go before he could become some protector of the innocent.

* * *

"Won't you reconsider, Jiraiya?" the village elders of the Konoha called upon one of the second Sannin, Jiraiya.

"I must respectfully decline. If I wasn't able to protect the Third Hokage I don't feel like I should take the job." he said, smiling as he rub the back of his head.

"This is sad. Without another candidate for the Hokage, Konoha is very vulnerable." one elder said.

"I have an idea.." Jiraiya said "I'll vouch for Tsunade. As another Sannin she's also a shinobi reaching the level of a Kage."

"That is an excellent idea" another elder said.

"But I have one condition." this caught the eyes of the elders. "I have to take Naruto with me. I'll train him and at the same time protect him."

As if on cue another man entered the room. "You will not take the Jinchuuriki." the man said, half of his face was covered with bandages and he was using a cane. His voice was angry as if something was taken from him, not something that was dear, but something he just wants to own.

"Danzo, you have no right to be here." the old woman hissed. "You don't have a voice in here. Get out." her voice was filled with experienced and authority, like she can read what was on Danzo's mind and she didn't liked it one bit. "Out. Now." she repeated, this time it was more of a threat than a warning.

With that the man left without another word. The people in the room sighed "Everything we are doing right now is a delaying action for Danzo. Even you should know that the man always wanted to be a Kage, it's just that his methods aren't really 'by the books' thing. We need someone who can establish peace right now, not martial law." the older man said, even in their world, politics are a pain in the ass.

"Jiraiya, we accept your terms. Find us Tsunade and in return you shall be able to train and protect Naruto from now on." It was a strategic advantage. Konohagakure was not at it's best to protect someone as important as Naruto, should another country or village attack, full scale, they won't be able to protect Naruto, much less the villagers and innocent who are living in the Leaf.

"Now.. where is Naruto?" Jiraiya muttered.

* * *

"Is Naruto back yet?" Ino said, asking Sakura probably for the third time this day.

The girls were walking randomly at the village, looking at the people trying to rebuild what was lost to them, and if they can help it they'll offer their hands as well. The battle sure did some damage but the casualties weren't all that high, sure there have been some losses but not enough to consider it as a war. With the Sand and Leaf's medical ninjutsu combined, many people were saved.

"Ino, for the last time, he's not yet back. Plus how would I know... I'm right here with you, walking around the village" she said, annoyed at Ino. "Why are you asking me that any... Wait a minute" she smirked devilishly, enough to make Ino nervous and the rest interested, including Hinata of course.

"W-What?" she nervously said, stuttering at that single word.

"I see..." Sakura said, mocking the blonde before her that was now blushing and sweating bullets.

"W-W-What!?" she said more louder than the last time, stuttering some more.

Sakura moved closer, enough to whisper it to Ino without having anyone hearing a single word. "You like him, don't you?" she said, savouring every second of 'torture' she was applying to her long time rival. Oh how beautiful was the feeling Sakura was having, but she can't blame Ino either. Naruto was truly respectable, even after all the things they've heard... about the pranks and all when he was still a child.

"H-huh!?" she retorted back "Who said that I.." the bravado she was putting up instantly vanish, she could say out loud that she didn't like Naruto. Sakura's whisper would be pointless, plus they could know what they were talking about. Not to mention Hinata's red face whenever she hears the word Naruto.

"That what?" Sakura said, continuing the mock she was giving at the blonde.

"Hmph!" Ino expressed, storming his way out. Not a single girl even tried to stop them, it was a daily routine for the two after all. Friends at this hour, rival the next, friends again after that hour. It was annoying at first but each and everyone was able to understand that it was their bond of friendship, a weird one, but a bond nonetheless.

* * *

"Probably time to go and get Sasuke" the silver haired man lazily said, and he was still enjoying reading his book...

He was walking around Konoha, until he saw Asuma and Kurenai.

"Kakashi-sensei" Asuma politely greeted the silver haired jonin. The Jonin nodded but immediately noticed that cloaked men by their side drinking tea.

"So, have you heard? Jiraiya-sensei is now waiting for Naruto's arrival and he'll take Naruto on a journey" Kurenai exclaimed.

"No. I haven't heard it yet. I'll talk to Naruto once he arrives." And like every criminal it was their cue to leave. The two men stood up and started heading out towards the huge gate of Konoha. "You felt that?" Kakashi said, and the other two nodded. "Those two are no ordinary ninjas." Kakashi muttered.

"Don't worry, Kakashi, we'll take care of it." Asuma said.

"Be careful."

* * *

Naruto arrived at the village, much earlier than he expected. And like his old self, he was hungry. He chuckled as he can't wait to visit the ramen shop.

"Oh! Naruto! I thought you aren't going to come and visit me anymore" the owner said, faking a tear.

"Sorry. I was busy" he chuckled "The usual and like always... it's on Kakashi-sensei" he laughed, he was still using Kakashi's credits on buying the Ramen. Even the silver haired guy said that he'll soon reach poverty and has to find another job, or kill Naruto.

"You've grown big, kid." A deep voice said, as someone grabs Naruto's head and squeeze it a little tight.

"What do you want, old man?" Naruto retorted, nobody ever likes being disturbed when they're eating, especially a kid who has a tailed beast inside.

"Is that what you say when you finally meet your godfather, Naruto?" Jiraiya said, watching the boy's eyes grew as wide as the bowl where his ramen was put on to.

The two walked around Konoha as Jiraiya continued to explain why he was Naruto's godfather while maintaining the more sensitive information kept. It wasn't time to reveal his parents yet, all he could say was that his parents entrusted the power of the Nine Tails to him. It was a bit saddening especially for the old man to keep that information away from Naruto, he deserves to know, but at the same time the blonde's life can be in danger when told.

"No away." Naruto said flatly after Jiraiya asked him to come on a journey to find Tsunade, the next Hokage.

Jiraiya has tried everything, even a powerful jutsu to teach him but he still refused. Well, the white haired man couldn't blame the kid. It's not been so long since Hiruzen died, and he probably meant a lot for Naruto, and now it's his time to teach the kid about moving forward.

"A Ninja is..." this caught the attention of Naruto "Is the one who stands firm and endures no matter what!" the boy looked back and saw the fire in Jiraiya's eyes. It was the same for the people he had gotten close to, regardless of their methods it was all the same. That fire that keeps on burning in their eyes, and heart. Jiraiya smiled but his eyes were serious, "I'll teach you something if you come with me... It's the most important thing for a shinobi."

Naruto sighed, was he really going to buy the speech his godfather just gave? Well, he was going to teach him the most important thing for a shinobi, so why the hell not. He agreed to come and join Jiraiya on his journey and the Sannin agreed to teach him to become a stronger ninja, in every way possible. Naruto might be just a child for now, he's just fifteen but he wasn't stupid. A ninja never wins with the number of jutsu he knows... It was something else, but that is something he doesn't knew yet.

With a bag that was packed, he was off with Jiraiya god knows where their journey will take the two of them.

Along their journey, they stopped in a post station not far from Konoha. With just one short distance he knew one thing, the very one thing that he could never expected that this old man is a pervert. Trying to smooch his way and grope his way with every girl they come across with, and after a slap on his face he would say something 'wise' about the opposite sex.

* * *

"Naruto..." Sasuke muttered, travelling as fast as he can towards the post station.

* * *

"Go back to the hotel, Naruto." Jiraiya ordered, maintaining his 'focus' like vision on the boy, but clearly was failing as his eyes were directed at that beautiful woman that had just passed through them. Naruto couldn't argue with him, he didn't want to stay in the hotel room but he didn't want to accompany his perverted godfather into hitting some chicks... Well, sexually harassing them would be a better word.

"That pervert." he grumbles as he made his way towards his room. "...!" opening the door was the shock of a lifetime.

"Little Brother." that deep voice, that could only mean one thing.

"Itachi.."

"I'm hurt. I told you to call me Big Brother." he said mockingly.

"What are you doing here?" he didn't care about that part, all he cared about was why was his big brother was here, and why was he wearing that black coat with red clouds on it. It was a symbol, one doesn't have to think about it but that suit was very unique, enough to see that it's an organization, secret, if not known.

"I'm giving you a gift." he smiled. Two of his fingers bumps into Naruto, as the blonde's eyes roll backward from the overwhelming power that was surging inside him. He could feel a new power rushing inside him, and the same time the Nine Tails is not liking it one bit. "Take care of-" he was cut off as lightning suddenly lit up the dim hallway where Naruto and Itachi was.

"Chidori!" barely hitting Itachi, the older Uchiha moves swiftly and with composure. Grabbing Sasuke's arm and the other to his neck, he slammed his younger brother into the wall. His smile was both of pain and happiness, he was finally able to meet his little brother but not at the best circumstances.

"You've grown stronger, little brother."

"I'll kill you." was Sasuke's only reply. It was cold and simple, enough to give the chills to anyone who might hear it. His hatred was overwhelming and his mission was crystal clear; Kill his older brother. There was no room for moral, or to question whether this is the only path or not. No, for him it was different, he was more than dedicated to kill his older brother.

"Now, now, little brother. Is this really the way you want our reunion to be?"

"What did you do to Naruto!?" Sasuke hissed, instead of feeling the guilt of Naruto's state, Itachi, felt relieved. His little brother has a friend, enough for him to care about and follow blindly up to this point. He finally sees it, he wasn't here because of him, he was here because he wants to rescue Naruto. Once more both sadness and joy were conflicting within his heart.

"You're still not done there!? I'm barely holding out this guy!" Another voice yelled, as Jiraiya and what seems like a 'fish-man' like person appeared.

"Your title clearly isn't just for show." Itachi said, releasing his grip on Sasuke.

"Want to see more?" Jiraiya said, hoping to provoke Itachi and give time for the two kids to retreat. "I must say that Genjutsu was quite good, that woman, I mean"

"I'll give you ten more minutes of that experience... How about it?" Itachi replied "Just give me time to say goodbyes to this kids" smirking at Jiraiya.

"Tempting. I'm afraid I'll have to decline though. Wait? Is the woman busty or n- Never mind that last part." Jiraiya retorted.

"Then we shall see each other again. Sasuke, Jiraiya, it's been a pleasure." Itachi said, as he and the fish-man vanished in a number of crows.

"WHY'D YOU LET HIM GET AWAY!?" Sasuke yelled, he knew who this man was and how strong was he. The title of Sannin that was only given to three people.

"That blue skin guy. He's dangerous, he's eating my chakra. We would have lost of Itachi would join." Jiraiya said as he picked up Naruto and continued his travel with Sasuke. The jet-black haired boy refused to go back to Konoha, not without Naruto, that is. So they've decided to let Naruto wake up before resuming their journey.

* * *

Few minutes later...

Naruto was starting to regain some consciousness. His first sight was the white haired man; his godfather. He groaned as he forced his body to stand up.

"..!" it may only have been for a span of nanosecond but his eyes were sure of what they saw. A Sharingan on Naruto's left eye. _'Itachi, what the hell have you done?' _the Sannin thought. What would he gain by giving Naruto a Sharingan, and clearly it wasn't Itachi's. So now, the better question is which eye did that belong to?

The door opened and... "Sasuke, what the heck are you doing here?" Naruto jolted out of his bed and into his comrade's side.

"Hmph... You're lucky I was here to save your ass." the jet-black haired boy replied with his usual cold tone.

"Huh...!? Who needs saving from the likes of you, Mister. I'll revenge the Uchiha Clan!"

"Says me, Ramen Freak."

Added a few more insults, Jiraiya couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you laughing at, Perverted Old Man." Naruto yelled, and Sasuke wasn't able to keep his usual demeanour. He snorts as the two boys started to laugh their ass off, including some customers who overheard their conversation.

* * *

It was nightfall when Naruto, Sasuke, and Jiraiya arrived at the town of Tanzaku.

Hungry and tired, the trio decided to rest in this town, but not without dinner. With Naruto singing some Ramen song, Jiraiya knew it would take all of his money just to satisfy Naruto's inhuman hunger for Ramen. Seriously, who the heck eats that amount of Ramen, was that even healthy at all!?

"So, what does Tsunade look like?" Sasuke said, and this even got Naruto join the conversation. Much to their surprised after sulking his way into the bar.

Jiraiya chuckled, no, it was more like a perverted chuckle. "She probably has the biggest of melons!" the old man laughed off but not the two boys.

"Melons?" Naruto and Sasuke said in unison. "What does it have to do with melons?"

"Well, kids. A melon is a fruit, of course that for certain you know. But it's also a code for me and my book, melons are bo-" he was cut off by a fist ramming down his face, driving the entire upper body of Jiraiya into the ground. Literally. It destroyed the floor of the bar with half of his upper body buried.

"Don't you dare say one more thing. You're poisoning these children." a light skinned woman said. She had brown eyes and a straight blonde hair.

"Who are you?" Sasuke said, they've had enough violence for today, and this woman probably packs a stronger punch than his brother. No way in hell he's gonna save the old perverted man when this woman is in sight.

"Tsunade-sama!" a younger woman yelled, and she was carrying a pig.

"Tsunade?" the two said in unison, as Jiraiya is and will probably be still in that position until tomorrow.


	8. Accidental Teleportation

"I didn't expect this from a drunkard. You're title as a Sannin isn't really just for a show." Sasuke said, his eyes couldn't believe the woman in front of him.

Here was him and Naruto, after a good night's rest, and the woman before them was still drinking and playing some game which involves money, lots of it. Can she even get drunk? Well it would surely be a sight to be see for the two kids. Just like how they left her that night, playing with some old dudes and drinking her sake, and this morning everyone around her has passed out.

"You still haven't see anything, boy" she replied, groggily.

"Where's the old pervert?" Naruto subconsciously said, worried about his current guardian. Maybe he would have committed suicide after getting beat up by a woman, not to mention a drunk one.

"I don't know. Listen, I know you guys are looking for me. Do I owe you some kind of debt?" The blonde woman said, yawing as she lays down on the floor.

Sasuke sighed "What can you even expect from her?" putting his hands on his pockets as he walks outside. "She's drunk. I can tell she's been like this for a long time"

As Sasuke left the room, Naruto yelled about him finding Jiraiya as he will deal with Tsunade. Sasuke raised his hands as a response, but the blonde boy knew that Sasuke would just simply walk around town, till he sees a white haired pervert being chased by dozen of women.

Naruto sat down in front of the now resting woman.

"Lad-"

"Tsunade is fine." She interjects.

Naruto cleared his throat "Ts-Tsunade, we um... I mean the elders of Konoha are looking for you." he nervously said, he was indeed a prankster before but that didn't mean he didn't respect his elders. Sure he would call them some nicknames but even that hasn't gone overboard. Sure his pranks did, but not the way he treats other people.

Tsunade narrowed an eye, sitting on a uncomfortable lotus position was a young blonde kid who looked a lot like the Fourth. Thinking of how he got his looks, the woman was amazed at how his enemies didn't even go for him, not that he was only a Jinchuuriki but he was also the son of one of the greatest shinobi that ever lived. He was guarded of course, but that wouldn't stop enemies who're holding grudge against the Leaf.

"So... they've chosen me as the next Hokage, eh?" Tsunade's voice suddenly changed, from a lazy tone to a serious one. "I'll pass" she added, waving her hand, then her body facing the opposite direction where Naruto was. "I can't be Hokage. Only fools want that Title."

"Why not?" Naruto asked.

Naruto could feel herself tensing up, she was hiding something. If she was to decline the title of Hokage then she could simply say so, but now something was bothering her. You don't have to be stupid not to realize the pain she was feeling, question was what or who is causing it.

"Why do you care? I don't know you!" almost snapping at Naruto.

"I'll become a Hokage! The strongest there ever was!" he declared, and in that single moment Tsunade's eyes lit up.

Her lover and her brother, she saw them all in him. Both of them, inside him, a fire that will never go out.

Whether it was from too much sake or from admiration, she blushed at the very same moment. Quickly regaining her composure, she stood up.

"Okay. Then, let me see your strength" she snickered, offering the way to the back side of the bar."

"Wha-" Fighting strong opponents sure he had faced some before, but a Sannin? It would be a miracle if he can withstand a few seconds after the start.

* * *

'How did it even came to this.' regretting his own words, as he stand before ,Tsunade, who's now on a attack stance. 'I'm going to have to give it my all' he thought.

"I haven't mastered this yet... but I sure do hope it goes well" he mumbled to himself, as he positions himself.

Naruto's plan was to end the battle before it would even start. Given the chance, he could surprise Tsunade with his high ranking skills and hopefully get her when she's off guard. He sighed, but little did the young Jinchuuriki knew that Sasuke and Jiraiya was already watching far away.

"Watch this kid. He'll get knock out by a single punch." Jiraiya proudly said, predicting the outcome of this battle.

"Nah.. I think he'll last a bit longer than that" Sasuke replied, the boy whom he admired in both skills and power would be defeated by a single punch? Impossible.

"Want to bet on it?" Jiraiya said, devilishly smirking at Sasuke. "I'll do anything you say for a day if you win, and you'll do anything I say if I win."

"Fine" Sasuke retorted.

Back at the two person who are about to fight...

"That's the Fourth's.."

"RASENGAN!" dashing with great speed, to someone below the level of a Sannin would consider that speed to be fast, but not for her. She can see everything clearly, especially to someone who excel at close quarter combat.

"Pfft..." Tsunade snorts.

The technique that Naruto used was Rasengan, and only a few people were able to use it, not to mention master it. Unfortunately in Naruto's case, controlling that chakra was still impossible for him. Relying too much on the Kyuubi's Chakra was hard, especially with a technique like Rasengan which requires a high level of focus, lose that and the chakra would scatter.

The Rasengan on his hand vanished, but he cannot stop with that speed.

THUD!

"...!" Tsuande's face quickly flushed. Her face redder than the a ripe strawberry. She stood her ground, that was expected to someone with that kind of strength, but that wasn't the case. The case was where Naruto's hand were. "

"Hands off, PERVERT!" was the last thing Naruto heard, before everything went black. But the very soft feeling, even for just a moment was something he'll never forget.

"So..." Jiraiya said, mockingly. "I won, don't forget about ou-"

"Fine, old man, you won fair and square" Sasuke said, cutting Jiraiya off as even he wouldn't want to hear that old man rub the win on his face. 'Idiot! How can Naruto lost to that Heavy breasted woman.' he thought. With that the two started to walk where Tsunade and out cold Naruto was.

* * *

Naruto woke up, and started to made his way downstairs. Usually Sasuke would be up early in this morning, but alas, the jet-black hair kid was nowhere to be seen, and so was his master. At the hotel that they were staying was the same were Tsunade was, in the very ground floor of that hotel was a gambling place with a bar and restaurant also inside. That's where they've found the next candidate of Konoha's next Hokage.

Alone... Well, he was expecting no company at this time of the hour, it was too early but it was weird that Sasuke would still sleep at this kind of hour. No matter, for him it's breakfast time and Ramen was the only thing on his mind as of now.

Same as the day before, Tsunade was there, still drinking her heart out. Once more everyone around her had fallen asleep or too drunk to be even consider as a human being. They can talk about what happen last night later, right now his stomach was growling and he has to feed that monstrous hunger of his.

"Kid, what's your name?" Tsunade said, introductions were kinda late but even if she knew his name already and he the same, it would only be proper to introduce himself.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" he said with passion, his eyes, filled with dreams and hopes.

"Let's make a bet. If you can master that move you almost did last night, I'll give you this." she said, as she pulls out a necklace. A green like crystal hanging on it. "If you lose then I'll take every money you've got in your wallet" this made Naruto gulp, since in Konoha he didn't spend anything. After all as of now, Kakashi is still the one paying for his meals, well Ramen that is. "Now where is Shizune? That woman's still not here?" she said, annnoyed.

As if on cue, the woman arrive with a large bag on his left hand and a pig on his right.

She tensed up when she saw Naruto, sitting in front of her master, while playing with the said necklace. "Tsunade-sama, that neckl-" she was stopped however, by both the seriousness Tsunade showed and the pain that she was having. No matter how much of a poker face you can do, the eyes don't lie, especially when tears are starting to fall.

"Piece of cake!" Naruto said, "I'll start working on it right now!" he said, chowing down that bowl of ramen as he started to run outside.

"Tsunade-sama..."

* * *

"Come back here, perverts!" Naruto heard, as twenty no... thirty women was chasing a familiar white haired man. Well, that was kinda expected already. But what he didn't count on was Sasuke was with Jiraiya. The two run here and there trying to hide from the blood thirsty women that was following them. Even with their skills as a ninja they couldn't hide at all, maybe because women had some kind of smell that can detect a pervert, a dangerous skill.

"What the hell! Why would you tell me to sneak in the bathhouse!" Sasuke yelled, as he tries to keep up with the Sannin.

"We agreed to do anything the winner says!" Jiraiya yelled back, starting to pant from all that running "Never mind that! Let's run for our lives!" to that they both agreed.

* * *

It's been the third day and Naruto still couldn't grasp the Rasengan. Even with all that chakra inside of him, nothing is helping.

"Naruto, you're doing it all wrong" Jiraiya suddenly appeared along with Sasuke. "Pervert, show him that lightling technique" Jiraiya said, nudging the arms of Sasuke

"Oka- Wait! Who are you calling a pervert, pervert!?" Sasuke angrily said, punching the stomach of Jiraiya, making him kneel and in need of air.

"Damn you, kids. I knew my death would come from your generation" the legendary Sannin said, as he tried to stand up properly.

"Nah, if you're going to die, it's because of you're overflowing ero-ness." Naruto shouted back, making Sasuke snort.

"It's art. The ability to defi- Never mind that. Just show him the technique will you"

Sasuke made some hand signs and the Chidori was cast upon.

"Unlike your usual technique to go all out, no matter how much of a tactical fighter you think you are. You solely rely too much on your overflowing chakra. You've use it to your advantage which is right, but that made you weak at one point; to concentrate it all into a single point. Sure in a battle of collateral damage you would win every time against Sasuke, but with efficient one on one fighting Sasuke would win. But unlike you, Sasuke lack the training, should he be on the same level as you are he would win on a one on one." Jiraiya said in a single go, well, it would be pointless to even tell a lie right now.

"Can you teach me?" Sasuke said, it was something he was looking for a long time ago. A teacher that would make him the best weapon that he is.

Jiraiya sighed "Alright but I promised to take care of Naruto at the same t-"

"Don't worry about me, Ero-sensei, I can handle myself!"

"Don't call me Ero-sensei, you damn brat" there was something within Naruto at that moment. He wanted to be alone and train to himself, but what was the reason to it, maybe time will tell. Or maybe he simply wanted to become strong by his own hands.

* * *

"Concentrate it into a single point" he was starting to sweat some more with that focus like attitude. It wasn't like him to focus at all, and if anyone says that what about when in combat? Well maybe that was just because his mind automatically locks like a steel trap when he is fighting.

Tomorrow was the schedule to their bet. If he has the slightest chance of convincing Tsunade to come to Konoha and become it's Hokage then now is the time. He must master this technique before the sun rises up, and he can no longer waste any more time.

"Ugh..." Naruto groaned as he woke up from the soft-warm bed, "Wait... Since when did I fell asleep here?" looking around until he felt something, rather... someone beside him, on the bed.

There beside him lies a sleeping Shizune, this was the first time he has ever been close to a woman before, and since it adds the word 'bed' his feeling only made it worst. He accidentally pushed her off the bed in the panic that he was having, he was hyperventilating and lost in what was to do next.

Shizune started to woke up from the fall. He saw Naruto with a red-steaming hot face but that didn't matter to her right now.

Naruto saw her expression, a grave one, and he quickly loses everything he was feeling a while ago and asked what was happening.

"Tsunade-sama, she's going to Orochimaru to revive her brother and his lover" Shizune said, her voice was breaking.

No, that moment on Naruto only heard the name Orochimaru. The bastard that killed the Third Hokage.

"Naruto! Let's go! Tsunade poisoned my drink last night. Get Sasuke and let's go!"

* * *

The three rushed towards where Tsunade was, surprisingly to the three, Naruto was able to sense here even with that distance.

'Just like his father, his ability to sense is outstanding' Jiraiya thought, but it worries him that he cannot control his chakra properly, thus might result in something bad. But there was no time to think about that right now, he won't fail to protect the next Hokage this time.

"We're close!" Naruto said, rushing faster, with Sasuke on his side there was nothing to be afraid of, even when Jiraiya can't control his chakra properly.

Tsunade was standing frozen with fear, her body was trembling as Kabuto cut his own arm, spilling some blood.

"Tsunade-sama has fear with blood! Please help her!" Shizune yelled behind them.

"Protect the Hokage" Naruto said, and Sasuke nodded.

Making a some handsigns, Naruto released a large ball of wind the rushed towards Kabuto and Tsunade. The attack made it in time, making Kabuto to take a few steps back. With that Kabuto made haste to strike to kunai to where Tsunade was but lightning was all he saw before he could reach her.

"Tch! Get out!" Kabuto yelled, dodging the Chidori and kicking Sasuke away. "You're mi-" before he could reach Tsunade again, shurikens flew and a dozen of them, enough to give Naruto to make the hand signs.

"Earth Style: Stone Fist Jutsu!" Naruto's right hand was envelop by a thick amount of solid rock and in addition to his speed the force that hit Kabuto was tremendous, launching him back towards where Orochimaru was.

Jiraiya sat down "Won't you help them?" Shizune asked.

"My chakra is in no position to fight, plus... I'd be a burden in my condition if I fight along with those two" Shizune was surprised, sure, Jiraiya had a reputation of not taking things seriously, especially when it involves women but this time he was serious. He really meant it, but even Shizune knew that if Orochimaru joins the fight then he will step up as well.

Naruto and Sasuke were trading fist with Kabuto, a miracle the man wearing glasses could even keep up. Sasuke handled more on the defense and Naruto on the offense. With the help of his Sharingan, Sasuke was able to somehow predict the counter that Kabuto would throw, thus making him more efficient on handling him.

"Kabuto, it's taking too long." Orochimaru said, stepping closer and closer to where Kabuto and the two kids are.

Jiraiya stood up and walked towards Naruto and Sasuke "Hold." Naruto said "This one is mine" his voice was cold and frightening, like a demon who's rage is about to be unleashed. "Sasuke, protect her. I'll deal with these bastard" Sasuke nodded, and made a stance as he look towards Kabuto.

"Time to pay..." Naruto said, walking past Kabuto and closer to the now closer Orochimaru.

Orochimaru laughed, he was laughing so hard that his guard was completely at zero percent. The next thing he felt was a kick to his solar plexus.

Orochimaru hissed, this kid was no ordinary kid, but this was also making him interested at the same time. For so long he had no interest in the Kyuubi, even now but the person was what made him interested.

The two dashed together, testing each other's strength at first but the speed and strength that they were giving was going faster and stronger by the second. Faster and faster until it was reaching to the point were Naruto could barely keep up, slowly, but surely the fists of Orochimaru was hitting him more and more. He didn't want to use any jutsu, no, he wanted to strike him down with only his fist.

A strong kick was what made Naruto flew a few feet back, he has bruises all over his body and he could feel the strength that was left of him. He was in no condition to fight after all, spending an entire to week just to master a single jutsu not to mention it made him really exhausted last night.

He run towards Orochimaru then as if by the Gods are listening, his vision slowed down, he felt like he could predict the movements of the person in front of him. He felt powerful and it was delicious, something was up, even Orochimaru's reaction says it all.

'This kid has a sharingan and he doesn't even know...' Orochimaru thought, was he an Uchiha? Impossible. Sasuke and Itachi are the last one left alive, and even if he was he would surely heard about the Jinchuuriki being part of the Uchiha clan. It doesn't matter this time, he has to take Tsunade right now, her ability on medical ninjutsu made her a very valuable target.

"Let's end this!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto threw five smoke bombs making the area either hard to see or even impossible to even see anything, as the smoke clears three large shurikens flew towards the now dashing Orochimaru. Like the greatness that he is, he dodge the three large shurikens with ease, but something was off. This tactic was too... common for that kid to use.

Naruto was dashing towards him as well...

The three shurikens turned to smoke revealing Naruto with the Rasengan on his hands.

"I win." Naruto said, his voice was of someone ready to kill. "RASENGAN!" smashing the palm of his hand onto Orochimaru's back the area exploded creating a small crater and a dust of smoke...

"No. I win." Orochimaru suddenly turned into a hundred snake, revealing that this was a clone jutsu after all. The snake rushed onto his neck and bit him. Naruto screamed in pain as he felt his insides burning, boiling, melting away...

Jiraiya was too late to save Naruto, he was still far away from his and farther from Tsunade "Kabuto, finish him now!"

"What the-!" Sasuke felt everything weakened, like he had no chakra left on his body. 'This guy! He's draining my chakra all this time and I didn't even recognize it! Damn it!' cursing himself inside his head, Sasuke received a sharp blow on his head, launching him away and knocking him out.

Kabuto was about to drive a kunai towards Tsunade's right upper chest when..

"NOOO!" Naruto grabbed the only weapon he had, his father's weapon The Flying Thunder God Kunai. Throwing it even when his body is weak and burning, he used every strength left inside of him to throw it with speed, less accuracy but ensuring him that it will arrive on time. 'Not this time!'

"What the!" Kabuto didn't need to dodge the kunai, it was way too off. Close but it really weren't going to hit him, but what surprised him next when his hand was still going towards Tsunade is how Naruto suddenly popped out from nowhere, hugging the future Hokage thus making him receive the kunai on his upper left back.

Naruto was truly out cold this time, but Kabuto, Orochimaru, Shizune, and Tsunade were all too surprised that they've all stood there frozen. Giving Jiraiya the time to launch an attack at Kabuto but failed.

"Kabuto, pull back..." Orochimaru said, smiling with intent at the blonde kid 'Well isn't this interesting' he thought as Kabuto arrived and the two disappeared.

"Naruto..." Jiraiya said, it surprised him most that he was able to do that, but part of him told him that it was inevitable. He would see it, it's just a question of when.

Naruto was coughing up blood and his entire body was on fire. "Poison!" Shizune said, "Tsunade-sama! You need to help him now!" Shizune could handle it yes, but when it comes to Orochimaru, his poisons were a bit more complicated than any other out there.

Tsunade was standing in fear once again, looking at Naruto who was covered in blood, and the kunai on his back made it worst.

"Tsunade, focus! He needs your help!" Jiraiya said, barely being able to balance himself. However the woman was only staring at Naruto, herself was somewhere far away as her tears flows down followed by the sudden rain that poured upon them. She started screaming hysterically as Shizune and Jiraiya tried their best get her back.

"TSUNADE!"

* * *

_I'm kinda having problems with my life.. So I barely managed to update this one. _


	9. Training starts

Naruto woke up a few days ago, he was up and running though the injuries he had received from the battle against Orochimaru was still lingering. It was by then that he realized that Team Seven went out on a mission without him. What he wouldn't have expected is that Jiraiya, the so called, Sannin, was with Team Seven. Why? He did not know.

He walked around the hospital. Sure, he was back to his energetic self, but orders from the new Hokage was for him to stay in the hospital until he can fully recover.  
Friends, was the one thing he never expected to visit. It was the boys of his batch; Neji, Choji, Lee, Shikamaru, and the rest of them went to visit him. They played all sorts of card and board games the entire day, though no one managed to beat Shikamaru.

As fast as they have arrived and visit him, was the same when they left. Sure he was really glad, heck, it made a huge different on how he sees his usual lonely life, but the moment his friends left silence quickly enveloped his room.

"Man... This is so boring" he said in a much desperate tone. It wasn't that he was that lonely, he was still so happy about the visit, but being alone hugged his entire life. Something about it made him realized how lonely he truly was. Imagine a life from the moment you opened your eyes you were all alone. His pranks made him quite happy, at times. But it doesn't change the fact that he was still alone, and something like this, the word 'friends' for him were a... miracle.

Sometimes when going to sleep, he would think about how he and Sasuke were truly alike. Alone and abandoned, though at least for Sasuke he knew that Itachi had some sort of goal, regardless of what it was, he knew that Itachi wouldn't leave his little brother like that.

"Lonely, eh?" his narrowed eyes shot wide open when he heard that familiar voice. He was lying down on his bed when the lights went on, just as the voice did.

"Lady Tsunade..." he smiled, masking his face from the loneliness he was feeling.

"Are you really that lonely?" the blonde woman, walk towards Naruto, her voice was rather...teasing. "Oh. Just call me Tsunade."

"Can't I just call you grandma-" a fist immediately hit him above his head. "Ouch..."

"Don't call me that. Ever. Got it?"

"Crystal" massaging his head as he felt a huge bump on his head, man, it was probably glowing red right now.

Tsunade sat beside where Naruto was lying down. Their talks was rather... fun, but it lack something, like the two of them wanted to talk about something but just couldn't get to open it up. He heard Tsunade gulp, well sooner or later she was gonna have to tell him anyway, might as well be it now.

"Thanks.." her head was tilt down, her hair covering the now bright red face of hers. "For...you know.. Saving me" she hold her hand to his.

"I uh... Don't worry about it." he chuckled, and boy was it getting awkward by the minute. But Naruto loved that kind of attention, the one where his hand gets held, young or adult it matters little to him. He was being loved at that time and he won't argue even if it was the enemy itself. Love? Was he being loved right now? His mind erupted into thousands of thought. Sure, he saved her life but the Hokage was not obliged to thank that ninja, sure the people think that it's wrong but the sad truth was that every ninja is willing to risk their life for their Kage to be saved.

With a deep breath, Tsunade managed to regain her composure. Something about him, something that she saw a long time ago. Something that made her smile, hope, and even feel love once again. But she can't! How can she!? She was way older than him, and even if fate brought them together earlier in her life, he wouldn't be the Jinchuuriki and their meeting would probably a lot different.

Ironic wasn't it. She finally found someone who had both his brother and lover's qualities and he was a fifteen year old boy. But no, she doesn't have to love him the way she was thinking about it. Being there for him, and him realizing that she's just there for him should be sufficient... should be.

"Here. I'm giving you this gift" her smile was warm and sincere. Something Naruto had never seen before, sure the Third loved him like his grandson, but their meetings before were rather... official. The Hokage can't be seen with the Jinchuuriki as it could make things either worst for Naruto or the village itself.

"Oh yeah..." the necklace that should have been given to him, if he won the bet. But he did. Still it mattered little whether he won it or not, what's important is that she was willing to give this as a gift, and not as a bet.

Naruto's eyes started to drop down tears uncontrollably. Never before did he felt...special. Danzo made clear that he is one, but not as a person, but as a weapon, a safeguard for Konoha's future. No, this time he wasn't needed this time he existed into someone. That alone is enough for him.

"Why are you crying? That's just a necklace" she didn't want to say what that necklace meant to her, but the tears Naruto showed was enough to peek her interest. Though she might already have the best clue why, she still wanted to know, the smallest advantage she could take might change the tide between him and her.

"It's just that.. I never really... I mean, when I was a kid, nobod..." it was too painful for him to continue. The silent nights that he had to go through, the nightmares that haunted him even up to this day, the feeling of being non-existent to others, and how they only saw you as either a bug that needed to be squash or an opportunity.

Tsunade opened her arms, inviting Naruto for a hug. The boy did as what Tsunade wanted, and it's a win-win for her. Not only did he comfort Naruto at the time of his needs, but she was able to take a huge step into getting much closer to him, much closer.

The hug still continued, and it was almost two minutes had passed... Naruto wanted more and Tsunade was willing to give it all. But the door slammed opened and a noisy bunch of people went it.

"WHA!? Don't you dare drown my godchild!" the white haired man yelled.

The two look towards the door and found none other than Team Seven, Ero-sensei included.

"Drown? They were hugging. Don't be stupid at a time like this" Sasuke said in his usual demeanour "I can't believe I chose an idiot teacher like you. Unlike Kakashi you're more noisier and a lot to handle" Sasuke added, making Kakashi sigh with a chuckle.

"Hugging!? Let me teach you something about women, bra-"

"Yeah, yeah... Whatever you say" Sasuke interjected.

"Damn you kid!" A raging Jiraiya yelled, "At least have some respect for your teacher.." he suddenly went down, weeping like a baby.

"Thank you" Naruto whispered, making the woman so close to him tilt her head once more.

"Sasuke! Please call me Sensei, like you do with Kakashi!" Jiraiya was on his knees, he was crying like a baby who hasn't been allowed to play outside.

The rest of them laughed as the cold-silent kid, meets with a noisy-perverted old man.

"Wait!? Sensei!?" a shocked Naruto yelled.

* * *

"I see..." Kakashi said, as he and Jiraiya were the only two people left at Naruto's room. "Accident or not, it was amazing that you could do it."

"I agree. You must have known the formula, but you're still grasping it. Actually we were very lucky that you managed to do it and saved Tsunade." Jiraiya said.

From a laughing and noisy crowd minutes ago, now turned into probably the most serious situation Naruto had ever been. Joining the Root was one too, but he was more of a child back then, now it the topic was simple yet... the pressure was tremendous.

One question. How did Naruto managed to do the Fourth Hokage's Teleportation Jutsu? Sure, it was a give away that the Third Hokage gave it to Naruto, but understanding it all alone was absurd! Even the Second Hokage and Fourth didn't managed to complete it, only to a certain degree that they can be very effective in both combat and recon. So how can a fifteen year old did it, even by accident it was truly a miracle for him to do it.

Flying Thunder God Jutsu, a very special technique that only two people manage to did it. The Second Hokage, the one who created the Jutsu. The Fourth Hokage who had used it combat. Even Jiraiya knew about Naruto's history. Even if some might say that it's a talent inherited by Naruto from his father, it would still be impossible to do a Jutsu you know nothing about, save for the formula.

"Kakashi-sensei, Jiraiya-sensei..." The two could sense the seriousness Naruto showed, once he started calling Jiraiya a sensei rather than an ero-sensei, would mean that he was serious. Kakashi knew that Naruto was an ANBU, sure that was already seen when the Sand attacked, but what he knew more was Naruto was still kind hearted rather than most member who would just kill anyone who's branded as an 'enemy'... like him, he killed when ordered to, no questions.

"I wish to train... alone. I wish to go on a journey to... just see the world, I guess."

"Ha! We were just about to do that." Jiraiya declared "You see, me and Kakashi here both got something to teach at Sasuke, and between you and me... Kakashi still needs some teaching too" the old man started to laugh hard.

Kakashi dropped a sweat "Jiraiya-sama, I'm right here you know."

* * *

'But I'm also immortal. I mean, as long as I have chakra stored I won't die.' the new Hokage thought, as she started to take her first break.

It's been a week after her visit to Naruto, and though she did came every night to see him all that happened was laughter. Seeing Naruto laugh, smile, or just simply looked happy pained her, just how much did this boy had to suffer. Hell, even his birthday is celebrated alone. There was no people invited at all, or there were but they didn't came, save for the ANBU Black Ops who's guarding him 24/7.

The ANBU were quite... intimidating at first, he said. But in the end they were just people who saw the world in another's perspective. If there are stories about legendary heroes who had done everything, and saved everyone, then there are those who were lost and saw the shadow as the true power in this world. Call them evil, they won't care, call them monsters, they won't mind.

So is Orochimaru considered as one of those people... his experiments were brutal but he says it's for Kono- *Knock *Knock

Snapped back to reality as she said "Come in" and that smile on her face gave away who that person is. "Naruto, what are you doing here?" she said, in her 'buddy' tone. He was wearing a black unbuttoned shirt, with a black undershirt, fingerless gloves on each of his hand, black jeans, and the usual shinobi sandals.

"I have a request, Tsunade..."

* * *

"WHAT!?" Ino and Sakura yelled at the same time, after finding out from Guy-sensei that Sasuke along with Jiraiya-sama and Kakashi-sensei would travel around the globe to train. What made it worst was Naruto was the same, only alone.

The two dashed off towards the training ground where Guy had last seen the group.

They've arrived just in time to see almost everyone of their friends are there, watching... something. As they near the crowd, they started to hear cheer for Sasuke and Naruto at the same time. The two made their way towards the front where the two young boys are fighting hard, against each other.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" Sasuke launched an attack, a huge fireball hurdling towards Naruto, but that was only a distraction. Sasuke dashed to the side and tried to flank Naruto while he's still trying to dodge the oncoming fireball. "You're mine!" he growled, upon seeing the opening after Naruto made a wall of mud to counter the fireball. "Chido-" almost casting the Chidori he took a huge step back, far from Naruto.

Jiraiya and Kakashi, along with some faculty members watched the fight. Guy was typical not to be there, the youth that these two have shown will encouraged him to train harder, and harder.

Sasuke chuckled, "That was close. I almost fell for that" he said, panting, rather nearly hyperventilating. Was he afraid? No, a more better word is excited.

Everyone was listening to what Sasuke had said, only then did they realized that the ground was covered with paper bombs.

Naruto rushed towards him, throwing daggers at the jet-black haired boy. With the help of his Sharingan, everything was easy... too easy. That's when Naruto moved a bit faster than he did, he pulled out the sword sheathed behind him and swing it with grace. Every moved he did was swift and graceful, there was no wasted energy for him.

Sasuke on the other hand dodge everything perfectly. The Sharingan truly is the most powerful ocular ability out there. However, no matter how much he dodge it and try to save his energy, the truth won't change that. He was getting exhausted and Naruto barely dropped a sweat.

"Kakashi, he's copying your fighting style." Jiraiya said "Luring, Analysing the opponent before attacking, and to defeat him without breaking a sweat. He's being tactical rather than what I saw of him being... forceful."

"If he can utilize the Kyuubi along with that style, he could be a dangerous opponent." Kakashi said, think of it as a country who had many strategies or those who are playing tactical. The only way to defeat them is to either outmaneuver them or overpower them, making all their plans useless. Imagine if his tactics failed, he could use the overflowing chakra of his as Plan B.

Kakashi cleared his throat "Jiraiya-sama, do you have another version of that 'book'?" Kakashi said, shyly.

Jiraiya handed it to him suspiciously, like a drug dealer and a buyer.

* * *

Sasuke was now exhausted, he could barely cast a jutsu now and he's saving his body to either dodge or block his attacks. And now his last plan has to worked.

"Oi, Naruto, you idiot." trying to keep his cool, preventing Naruto from seeing that this is a trap. "How about we finish this once and for all."

"Fine... Since the great Sasuke can't keep up any longer" he teased, having Sasuke's head popped vein.

"Huh... And here I thought you were playing fair. You're Nine-Tails is giving you that tremendous chakra."

"At least I'm not like you and Ero-Sensei, going to the female bathhouse and peeping there"

Sasuke could feel it, the black aura that was surrounding him and his newly found master. "You bastard! I thought we agreed never to tell that to any..." yelling that might be all the evidence these girls need to beat them up. "Wait! Wait! I can explain." the women waited, as Sasuke coughed "It was all his fault" pointing at Jiraiya, everyone stared at the Sensei and went back to...

"Where's Sasuke!?" the women yelled. "Find him!" all of them grabbed anything they can find, rocks, sticks, even buckets. "Wait... He's the guy who corrupted our Sasuke, the fan-girls said changing their target from Sasuke to Ero-sensei.

"Well, I guess you could say you've won." Kakashi chuckled.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Naruto stopped in front of the huge gate of Konoha. Taking one last good look at it, for it may take years for him to return.

"Well this is it. But first." Undoing the seal that was on his stomach... Naruto summoned the Kyuubi, in her human form. "Hey" he greeted cheerfully.

"What do you want, kid?" she hissed. Though she was only waiting for the best chance to take him out.

"I've unlock the seal to you but I'm not letting you go 100%. So while you remained to be in your human form, you're still ten times more powerful than a Hokage should. But should you try to destroy a nation, they will, and they can defeat you." Naruto said, "So don't plan rampaging throughout these lands. Or any lands" He laughed.

"What are you planning?" she felt more like humiliated rather than thankful.

"Must be pretty boring being there alone... Figured you'd want to see the world for yourself, live a little." he chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "I'm going to train, so it's going to be a hell lot more boring with me. So... I don't know, find something fun." he laughed.

"Uh-huh." The Kyuubi then turned around, walking to the opposite direction where Naruto will be.

"Oh... here." He handed her a ring, which matches his. "You know, in case you forget about me." laughing nervously, hoping the she would accept this.

"Hmph.." grabbing the ring and taking off.

Naruto smiled, that's the least he could do after letting him take her chakra using her chakra.

* * *

"You can't do this!" Danzo charged at the Hokage's office. "Letting the Kyuubi go out there alone, who do you think you are!" he screamed with fury.

"First of all, his name is Naruto. Don't ever call him Kyuubi again. Second, I am the Hokage and you will obey what I say. Are. We. Clear." for Tsunade, that wasn't a question.

Danzo could only grit his teeth in frustration, storming out of the room like that. 

"Haku, you have a new assignment. Find Naruto and protect him at any cost. Do so in the shadow."


	10. Three Years of Training

First day outside Konoha's borders alone, Naruto was bored to death. He had a lot of money, a lot. But he just can't seem to find anything... interesting, or something to spend on except for ramen. He already had packed so many, and all of them are rare to find or limited edition ramens.

For his first stop it would be the land of the Land of the Wind, he had remove every Konoha style or thing he had, getting accused as a spy is never a good thing. Rather he's now Uzumaki Naruto, a simple traveller, a rich one. From Wind to Earth, Earth to Lightning, Lightning to Water. Sure, his name in the Hidden Village of the Sand is quite popular, not only did he managed to defeat a Tailed Beast along with Sasuke Uchiha, but he also saved the Jinchuuriki. He was a hero no matter who or which correct it.

The plan of his training was not only to understand what his father had left behind, but to also grow more powerful, much wiser, and understand what it really means to be a shinobi.

"This sucks." he whined, "I wanted to do this alone, but if it was going to be this boring then I should have bought some company with me."

Jiraiya offered his teachings but he refused it. Not because he wanted to grow stronger, but what he truly felt like he just wanted to do all of this alone. Plus, he also accepted Sasuke as his student and so was Kakashi, so if Sasuke was with him then their jutsus won't be that different from one another. That's going to be a problem, big time.

* * *

He was finally nearing the Hidden Village of the Sand, it was the same when he last escorted Gaara here. The boy was quiet but he was soft in the inside as well, they both had the pain of being a Jinchuuriki and that he can understand well. Once the Jinchuuriki found that Naruto was the same, he quickly opened up much sooner than even her friends, Kankuro and Temari expected.

He didn't need anything from the Sand or to any other lands or Hidden Villages, he just wanted to roam the world just for the sake of it. Let the wind take him where it wants, even though he already planned his destinations already.

Every single night as he travelled from the Hidden Leaf to the Land of the Wind, he tried to practice and understand the formula as much as he can, and if he can grasp a little thing about it, he would understand it more, find it's weakness, improve it to every combat situation.

Finally the Hidden Village of the Sand was there, much to his surprise, Gaara and his two friends were already by the entrance waiting for him. He was impressed, he didn't tried to hide his chakra or anything at all, but without much of the Nine Tails inside his body, he could be any traveller wandering with the still huge amount of chakra inside.

"Gaara..." he said, handing out his hand.

"Naruto..." Gaara took his and and shake hands with him.

Again and again, he would be outside the Village of the Sand by morning till dusk. 'Training' he would always say. No matter how much Gaara tries to find the blonde kid from Konoha, each day he failed. Tomorrow was no different than yesterday, he still couldn't find him.

His stay with the sand couldn't be delayed any longer. He's been there months, he's learned a lot from his scrolls already, and so did the food that they offered him. But again, nothing beats his ramen.

* * *

Approaching the Hidden Village by Rocks, he was a bit excited to see the Great Fence Sitter he has heard so much about. A man who's still alive during Madara and the First Hokage's battle. Since there had been three great wars, not many... No, only a few were left to tell the tale of the first. One of them was Onoki, the Fence Sitter.

That however soon changed, he was quickly found out as a ninja for the Konoha. It was obvious, way too obvious for anyone to believe that he was a spy. Sure he didn't wear any sign that he's a Konoha, but they can understand that.

"Kurotsuchi is my name. I challenge you into a duel" she was a bit older than Naruto for sure. She had a short hair and a pair of black eyes. She was also wearing the standard uniform for their Hidden Village, but what he didn't know that she was special, she was a great shinobi.

The people around him started to gather, even the Tsukikage was lured in by the 'She's going to fight a Leaf shinobi' by the guards. Also to prevent her from killing a Leaf ninja and cause a war between the two nations, nobody wants that.

By that time Naruto had learned and mastered many techniques, even the Rasengan. Though the Flying Thunder God was close by now, it was still not advisable for him to use, even as an experiment. The risk was unknown and that was scary, being stuck in a space time portal would make anyone... hungry. But still, sooner or later he has to face that jutsu.

"Be ready you low-life Leaf, I'm going to kill you and prove that we are stronger!" she yelled, and the crowd went wild, though the Kage slapped his face.

"You can sa-" Naruto was cut off by the earth emerging from the ground, different sorts of shapes tried to hit him or impale him. "You're not trying to kill me are you?" he asked nervously, laughing a little as well.

"Why would I spare a weakling like you? That doesn't make any sense." she stated, referring to herself as someone 'higher' than Naruto. That jutsu proved it though, just a bit older than him and she can quickly cast that type of jutsu.

Naruto sighed "Just like my strong opponents... arrogant" he mumbled. Causing the woman to um... insult him with a few... okay many bad words.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" everyone laughed when Naruto aimed it higher than his target. All of them said, that he was stupid, that he can't even aim his jutsu properly, and so many more. But what they didn't expect was the next jutsu he casted. "Earth Style: Moving Earth!" the ground beneath Kurotsuchi moved and brought her higher with tremendous speed, making her lost her balance as well.

BOOM!

The explosion roared, it was a direct hit against the Hidden Rock woman.

Naruto once more, subconsciously activated his Sharingan, everyone gasped and quickly thought that he was an Uchiha... No, he was the Uchiha who killed his entire clan. Everyone immediately readied their weapons but the Kage of the Village immediately told them to stop. The dossier that the Leaf released showed the face of a jet-black haired man. Plus the Sharingan he had was both of his eyes, he quickly told them about Kakashi the Copy Ninja, and how this kid could be similar to him. But for whatever its worth, this kid was not and ordinary one.

"You bastard, that was close!" Kurotsuchi yelled, though she indeed received some damaged from that attack.

Naruto chuckled, this woman, no matter how arrogant or a bit insulting that she is, is a bit immature than he thought.

"My turn!" before she can do anything, Naruto threw a smoke grenade, covering her entire field of vision against him. "That won't work!" she yelled.

Making the signs, she suddenly was force to defend herself when she saw five shurikens all pointing towards her at a different direction. 'Fool' she thought, she can clearly see Naruto following up an attack by making himself hide between the shurikens. It was a misdirection technique, the shurikens were pointing towards her, so her focus was on defending it making Naruto, even though he is running, a bit... invisible to the eye, rather your focus was too much on the shuriken that you fail to see the upcoming attack.

"I won!" Naruto yelled.

Kurotsuchi smirked. It was her win, this boy was too stupid to even consider as an enemy, but she did had a bit of a hard time. She summoned an earth wall enough to shield herself with the coming shurikens, then punched it towards Naruto. Typically, Naruto was forced to stop his attacks and take a sidestep, which he did. She was already in front of Naruto that her kunai already pierced through Naruto's stomach.

"WHAT!?" she yelled. Naruto turned out to be a clone, an earth clone. He suddenly turned into mud and finally immobilized Kurotsuchi. The Tsukikage was interested in this young kid, that or Kurotsuchi was just so arrogant that he fell for that simple trap. Of course, Naruto probably calculated that because she was arrogant that she fell for a simple trap, no matter how much it spelled 'trap'

"This kid didn't relied on the Sharingan." the Fence-Sitter said. "He simply wanted to copy a jutsu he didn't know." he dropped his altitude a bit lower "Interesting"

* * *

Naruto then finally left the Earth, it's been a year since he started his journey. He's now sixteen years old and his body was rather changing fast. But there is still a problem within him; Sharingan. All he knew is that it's a very powerful eye that lets the user predict the movement of his opponent, see their chakra flow, copy the techniques of their opponent, but that is all.

He can still remember the talk between him and Kakashi when his teacher found out about his Sharingan. Jiraiya told him about Naruto's... sudden eye. And how he can change it to normal mode and into the Sharingan like the Uchiha clan does.

'It's given as a gift.' Jiraiya's voice entered his mind. But then again, Kakashi never heard of such thing. His case can't be said the same, even if the Sharingan can be given without any operation Kakashi's eye at that time was injured, no, gone. So he had to put it their manually. Itachi, what is he planning?

"You've finally used the Sharingan consciously, impressive." suddenly hearing a voice, Naruto threw a kunai at the direction but there was no one there. Suddenly the ground shifted like it was being consumed by a black hole, until there was nothing but darkness.

"Genjutsu." he said. "Do you have to do this, Itachi?" he smiled, "Come on, it hasn't been that long since I last heard your voice."

The two suddenly chuckled, then turned to laughter, then into an awkward silence. "I missed you, little brother. Especially Sasuke." he said, finally appearing in front of Naruto.

"So, why am I in a genjutsu? Can't you meet me in person?" Naruto asked.

"I'm with my member from the Akatsuki. I'm trying to convince him you are no longer the Nine Tails Jinchuuriki, since your chakra has dropped into an abnormal amount since the last time. What happened?" Itachi said, making the dimension around them much comfortable, the two of them sitting under a tree.

"To be honest, I've set ninety percent of the Kyuubi free. The ten percent within me is like a cage if the she tries to go on a rampage. Like the black hole you just did moments ago." he replied.

"Setting free the Kyuubi, doing a sealing technique that can even seal the Kyuubi no matter how far he... did you just say she?" Itachi suddenly lost his composure.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"I just wasn't sure that the Nine Tails which is considered to be 'hatred' itself is a woman. Now that is surely interesting" Suddenly turning back into his 'Sasuke' mode. Seriously, what is it with the Uchiha and their cool demeanour. It's pissing him off, how they can be like 'Hmmph' and girls would fall for them but with him they would beat the crap out of him.

"Can you explain everything now?" Naruto asked "Why did you do all of this?"

"I'll explain everything, and more."

* * *

"Mangekyo Sharingan, huh. It's really confusing but I think it'll be helpful. Not to mention I'm so poor at my genjutsu skill, this may help me be a lot better" laughing alone, as he walks the forest towards the Land of Lightning.

Now that is a land that can be a bit troublesome, they did hate the Leaf before and some may still hate them even now.

Naruto sighed "Man... I think I'm going to pass entering the Land of Lightning and head to the Land of Water."

"Move you idiot, you fool! Can't you see a rapper is here!"

"Too close!"

THUD!

"What the hell are you doing? Killer bee is here, you idiot, you fool!"

'Ugh... This guy sucks..." dropping a sweat 'And his rap doesn't even rhyme' he thought. Seeing the headband that he was wearing, he's definitely a Cloud ninja. Those blades behind his back means he was no ordinary ninja, how can he have so many swords at once, it's just impossible to wield them at the same time.  
"You're a swordsman, old man?" he asked.

"Who yo calling a old man? You idiot, you fool!" doing some weird actions with his hand, this man was definitely insane.

"Care to test your skills?" Naruto smirked. If this man was as good as he thinks, he might learn a thing or two about it.

* * *

Up a mountainous area within the Land of Lightning, Naruto was brought into a place, a temple more likely. It was deserted or rather because it was holy or sacred that it is isolated. They were way above the clouds and the air was a little new to him, having a little hard time to breath will be difficult should he exhaust himself on this fight. Plus, this guy is a Cloud ninja, who knows what he's capable of, or what tricks is up on those sleeves of his.

"You ready, ya fool!?"

Naruto nodded and activated his Sharingan. Like what he did on the Land of Earth, he was interested to see what this guy got. He's probably the only ninja who ever had a to not use it to its extent. He didn't rely on his Visual Prowess, it would certainly spell doom for him should an enemy counters it easily.

'Sharingan, huh.' Killer Bee laughed as he draw his blades.

"What the!?" Not for once did Naruto saw some stance like that. All of the blades was being wielded properly, well balanced, and though it was unique and weird he could really wield all seven blades into the joint of his arms and legs. Naruto took a deep breath "Well, there's a first time for everything." rushing towards the enemy that is the Killer Bee.

"Not bad." Bee mumbled, "However..."

The blades started floating in front of Naruto, it was too fast, way too fast even with his Sharingan. "Tch..." he tried pulling back along with his sword. But there was no time, three blades were hurdling towards him from a sixty degree angle. He flipped back, but Bee already grabbed the three blades and did a flip towards Naruto as well. The Cloud Rapping Ninja was like a ball of thorns, and it was annoying.

Fast

Faster

Fastest

Naruto couldn't keep up with the speed and agility this man showed. Besides his annoying rap, he was as good as he is bad on his rapping skills.

"Shit!" it was too late, his breath was getting heavier, so does his body and dodging that attack was now impossible.

* * *

"Why didn't you used a ninjutsu at that time? You fool" Bee asked, he clearly saw Naruto's attempt to do an Earth Technique within the last moment before his defeat. Flipping and doing a ninjutsu would made the battle a bit longer, and who knows he might have won the battle.

"No... I was enjoying our swordplay and I won't ruin it by using a ninjutsu." He smiled, as he still tries take every air he could. Since it wasn't to the death, Bee managed to land a blow on his solar plexus, thus making Naruto unable to continue any further.

"You respect me, I respect you, you idiot, you fool!" Bee was getting teary eyed when he said this. "What is your name, brother?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, brother" he smiled as he took Bee's hand.

Bee offered his hand into a fist bump and suddenly the two were transported into a different dimension. Similar to where Naruto would be when he talks to the Nine Tails. "Wha..." Bee's mouth was wide agape "You're a Jinchuuriki too?"

"What, didn't you know Bee? I could sense his chakra from the very beginning" A new voice emerged and suddenly a giant cow like octopus showed up.

"Takoyaki!" Naruto yelled, his mouth drooling a little.

"Oi! I'm no Takoyaki. I am the Eight Tails, and Bee here is my partner" The Eight Tails said, and Bee jumped to his giant nose.

"That's right!" Bee yelled, friendly tapping his Tailed Beast friend.

"Please, teach me everything you know!" Naruto bowed down to the two before him, this is what he needed.

"Naruto right?" The Eight Tails said "Nine Tails isn't with you, we can teach you everything but you have to return here once you're back with the Nine Tails."

"What do you mean?" Bee asked.

"I mean the very life force of the Nine Tails is inside Naruto, but the physical body of the Nine Tails was no longer with him, rather... summoned.

"Yeah, she's in her human form. I've let her roam the world as long as she doesn't do anything bad" Naruto chuckled.

The Eight Tails suddenly bowed before him "Please! Teach me how to gain a human form! I'm stuck with this man and his sad excuse of a rap!" Bee started to cry on the dark corner yelling how he's been betrayed by his best friend and the Eight Tails yelling back that he's so sick of his rap. Naruto couldn't help but laughed at the two before him, hopefully he and the Nine Tails can be like that.

* * *

It's been two years for Naruto. He's eighteen years old and his power just kept going stronger by the second. His last destination awaits, the Land of Water. His last moments with be was...dramatic. Never did he saw a Tailed Beast act like it's Jinchuuriki. It was fun, those two are. Hopefully the next time they meet Bee can successfully turn Octo-pops into his wanted human form.

Sure it would have been a lot easier if Naruto gave the secret of his sealing technique but that was the strongest sealing technique there is. It would be bad for Konoha and he would be branded as a traitor if he showed even just a glimpse of it. It's only thanks to Tsunade that he's able to take a leave in his ANBU duties. Since he directly answered to the Third Hokage, after he died there was a turmoil in the hierarchy, the personal ANBU of the Hokage was part of it as well.

"Naruto-san.."

Hearing a very familiar voice, Naruto turned around to see a very familiar uniform as well. Though the mask has been changed he knew who it was.

"Haku..." smiling at his friend "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I've been assigned to keep surveillance of you. There's a problem within the Hidden Village of the Bloody Mist, I've been asked to help the Mizukage there but maintain my visual of you. Would you care to accompany me in my next mission?" she said, handing out a bag. "I've been keeping tabs with the ANBU as well, messengers and my food arrives usually per week after I report my... I mean your next destination."

"That's my last destination and this probably will be much more interesting with you around." he said "Sure, but what's in the bag?"

Opening it, inside was the standard ANBU uniform, though this time it had a hooded black cloak. He also had a new mask, well technically the design was still the same but it got bigger with him growing up.

"How did you know my clothe sizes?" Naruto asked, trying on the mask.

"I've been watching you." it took ten seconds of awkward silence before Haku realized what she said.

* * *

_Okay, so as to why I left his training with so little details is because I plan to reveal them in the future chapters. So it's more of a mystery as to what he did.  
Once again I'm repeating that the age of the characters won't be as accurate as in the canon, but don't worry whether they will be younger or much older it won't be so far from their actual age. Still, the timeline for Naruto... the Akatsuki, the War, and everything will still happen._


	11. Itachi of the Akatsuki

_Imagine Naruto's hair a bit longer than it should be. He also had jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. So yeah, a bit like Minato but a much younger hair...or shorter. Sorry, I really don't know how to say that properly (Not an expert when it comes to hair definition) _

* * *

"So, what's our mission, Haku?" Naruto asked, as the two of them made their way to the Village of the Bloody Mist.

"Direct orders from Lady Tsunade herself. She just said to meet with the Blood Mist Black Ops, from there we will be brief." she replied, he could see how Haku had matured over the last three years. It saddened him that most of her time, no, every time she had was spent on watching over him. He was thankful, really thankful for what Haku did. Three years is already a huge part of yourself, and missing it out...

"Haku, I'm sorry you had to watch over me this past few years. I really can't say how thankful I am." he said, he was really embarrassed, not for saying thank you but for Haku herself. It might be easy for others to do some jobs like this, but for him, he was really grateful that she's there, watching.

"Don't worry, Naruto-sama, when we want to protect someone special, we can do anything." she replied.

"I see." he replied, dense enough not to notice the blush Haku showed or the true meaning behind those words.

The two of them were to wait outside the village of the Hidden Mist. Two masked ninja from the Leaf might not only cause suspicion but trouble or panic as well. They were to be escorted into the office of the Mizukage with a few ANBU from the Bloody Mist Village. Well at least Naruto wasn't alone, but there was someone he was excited to meet as well. The partner whom he once teamed up with, unofficially, might be there.

A few minutes later and they were inside the Mizukage's office. It was different in style but the atmosphere and the hundreds if not thousands of paper both properly organized and some scattered were the same as well with the Third. Funny though, no matter how organized or clean they do it, it still finds a way to scatter around the room.

The two Leaf ANBU were standing awkwardly as they listened to the Mizukage's dream of getting married. Along with another person whom Naruto felt a familiar presence with, he was unsure if it was him though. Naruto and Haku awkwardly looked into each other unsure of how they were going to get the Mizukage's attention. She was saying how she would be beautiful in that white wedding dress, which was the same with her 'future husband'.

Naruto cleared his throat "Um... Mizukage-dono, I think you have a mission for us?" as the chair turned around slowly, Naruto was praying for his life that he didn't ruined any relation that's been building up between the Leaf and the Mist.

She sighed, as her face was suddenly seen by Naruto. "I don't like masked men, I can' t see their face." she said. She has green eyes, and ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her bust, just below her chin.

She wears a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that falls just below the knees. It seems to be closed at the front with a zipper, and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covers up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wears a mesh armour that covers slightly more of her upper body than her dress. She also wears a skirt in the same colour as her dress and, underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she wears a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left along with high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees, dark blue polish on her fingers and toes.

"That's why I told Ao, not to wear any mask in front of me." she said, cheerfully.

"Ao.." Naruto said.

"It's you..." he replied, then started laughing "How has it been, man, you sure have grown a lot!" walking over towards Naruto and patting him in the back.

Naruto was taken aback by his sudden tone, the last time they met was on an ANBU mission and both of them were so serious at that time. Was he really like this when he's off his ANBU duties? Man, remove their masked and their true colors are revealed. But then again, he was much happier to see an ANBU who's so happy with his life.

"Ao, can you introduce me into this fine young man?" the Mizukage interrupted, though her voice was clearly different from a business one.

"Don't even think about it, Mizukage-dono, he's still young. You're twenty-seven and marriage is fading fast for you" he chuckled and so did Haku.

"Ao, would you like to die?" she said, smiling and in a cheerful tone, which was ten times more creepier than any intimidating person out there.

"Naruto-kun, would you care to show your face? This is the Mizukage and there's only four of us here. You can trust her." he said, smiling as he walks back to the Mizukage's side. Searching for some scroll that was probably buried in all of those other piles of scrolls.

Removing his masked, Mei Terumi, the Fifth Mizukage, widened her eyes for a moment. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki" he said, smiling back at the Fifth Mizukage.

The Mizukage stood up "Mei Terumi, please call me Mei." she said, going over her desk and coming in face to face with Naruto.

'Ugh... here she goes again' Ao thought, as every handsome men she sees, she would flirt. But Naruto however, Ao knew he was strong, and it's one thing that would give him peace, knowing that if even, even something might happen between the two of them, Naruto would and can protect her. "Mei, stop, you're already out of marriageable age for me" he said, a bit harsh but he had some point.

Instead of her usual cheerful and smiling threats, for the first time Ao saw the sadness in her eyes.

"I don't think you're out... I mean you're the Mizukage, you can probably get anyone out there" he said, laughing nervously, hoping to lighten up the mood as well.  
But the effects were... more effective than he thought. Naruto was able to lighten her up, but her eyes were sparkling right now, at him. Clearing her throat, she suddenly just went up there and kissed him right on his lips.

"I've decided. I'm going to marry you.."

* * *

"What a pain... I mean what was the Mizukage thinking.." Ao said, as he and Naruto hides in the shadow in order to watch over the Fifth Mizukage. Since it was near the border of the Leaf and the Mist, the mission was not only for Naruto to help but ensure that the Land of Water or the Hidden Village of the Bloody Mist isn't doing anything beyond suspicious.

Naruto laughed it off, nervously though. He wasn't sure whether the Mizukage was joking or not. "Yeah..." was all he could say. However things were going sourly when two familiar figure suddenly emerges out of nowhere. 'Great... It just had to be him'he thought, as Itachi and the fish man was in front of the Mizukage and her ANBU bodyguards.

"That blue guy, his chakra is off the charts. What the hell is he made of?" Ao, look around and only found himself and Haku on the tree.

"The Mizukage is currently under the protection of the Leaf. Attack her and you've made enemies with the Leaf" Naruto suddenly reappeared behind Mei's back. He put his hand on her shoulder and reassured her safety. She smiled back then looked back to the two figures in front of them.

"What do you mean?" Kisame said, "We just wanted to talk to her" he added, sarcastically.

'Time to show me what you've learned, Naruto.' Itachi thought. 'You already knew everything about me, and the abilities of the Sharingan, show me your power.'

"Can I handle him?" Kisame said, his voice had hints of hunger "He's got a lot of chakra!" he manically laughed.

"Don't!" Naruto yelled, as the rest of the Mizukage's ANBU recklessly charged towards Itachi. Not a second and they've all fallen, and the man didn't even lifted a single finger. 'So that's the Genjutsu of the Sharingan, huh..' he can't be reckless now that Itachi is forced to show no mercy even to him.

It was when it became a two on two battle. Haku wanted to join, but she and Ao had the element of surprise, they just need Naruto and Mei to lure them closer to them. But they might not have that luck as well, since one can battle only with the use of his eyes, Itachi had the advantage of not moving. If so, then taking out that fish guy would be worth it.

"Stay here, Mei. I'll protect you!" Naruto said, standing in front of the Mizukage.

"Naruto..."

"I'll take that blonde boy, Itachi. My sword would love to have him as dinner!" Kisame said, drawing out his sword and charging towards Naruto.

Naruto charged as well and draw his special kunai. The kunai that his father gave him. He threw it towards Kisame, but the oblivious S-rank ninja didn't know what's coming next. He laughed as he effortlessly dodge the kunai. Naruto was already in front of him and all it takes to win is to swing his sword.

"It's over" Kisame said, licking his lips, wanting to taste that large chakra inside Naruto's body. Naruto, he remembered, the kid whom had that incredible amount of chakra. Though this time it's been a lot smaller, compare to most ninjas he had face, he still had the largest. "Give me your cha-"

As he swings his blade, Naruto suddenly vanished. He was running directly at him, and he didn't close his eyes even for just a moment. So how can he suddenly vanished, even if he jumped or made a sidestep it was still impossible with the speed he's in.

"Rasengan!" was the last thing he heard, behind him an incredible amount of force suddenly smashed into his back. Forcing him to eat the ground, as a crater was made. 'This guy is strong, but he's too obvious. Though I doubt my technique will work twice for him' he thought. But he was suddenly snapped back to reality as he saw Itachi weaved signs releasing a very large Fireball towards Mei.

"I won't make it in time!" Ao said, suddenly jumping from that tree. Rushing towards the Fifth Mizukage. But the Mizukage wasn't moving at all. 'That man, he cast a genjutsu, and a strong one. DAMN IT!' he thought. "Mizukage!" he screamed, as he desperately tried to rush to her. He tried to weaved a water jutsu sign but his hands were shaking, and it's probably too late to cast that now.

BOOM!

The explosion roared, as large black smoke ascended into the sky from the huge fire ball jutsu.

"No..." Ao knelt down, slamming his fist into the ground.

"Impossible..." Itachi said, causing the Kirigakure ANBU to look over to where Mei was last seen.

From the battlefield that was covered with dust, it slowly showed that Naruto showed up just in time to create a barrier of earth wall. Making him and the Mizukage safe and sound, but how was it that Naruto was able to do that. Did he teleport? That's impossible, only the Fourth Hokage was rumoured to be on that tier. It matters little to him now though, the Mizukage is safe and that's much more important.

"Release!" unlocking the genjutsu that was imprisoning Mei was easy enough for him. He's glad though that he found some time to practice releasing genjutsu even for himself.

Mei was panting after the release "Wha-" before she could continued.

"Surprise!" Kisame yelled, suddenly appearing out of nowhere. Swinging his large bandaged sword, from the ground another Naruto came out of nowhere. "You think that will stop me!?" he said, taking a step back and swinging his sword, barely missing him and Mei but hitting the other one. "That's to-"

Electricity enveloped Kisame as he struggled to get up, looking back to where Naruto, the last thing he saw was Naruto's fist though it was covered with rocks.  
"Ao, get out of here! I'll take care of Mei!" he yelled, for Mei however things were going so slow as in the opposite of reality. Was Naruto shining even the first time they've met? Or why was he shining now?

Ao nodded as he and Haku pulled out.

"Earth Style: Earth Dome!" as the area between him and Mei darkens as they were being swallowed by the Earth Dome Naruto recently used. "Hold on tight" he said, as he teleported him and Mei out of there.

In the blink of an eye, they were in her office. Blink of an eye, after all that travelling was absurd. They were close to Leaf's borders which even took them a day and a half to travel. And they were even rushing at that time, crossing that sea was hard both cause by the weather and the fear of someone suddenly attacking them.

"You all right?" Naruto asked, but Mei was simply staring at him "Um... hey, Naruto to Mei, are you all right?" Naruto touched her cheeks, softly caressing them.

Suddenly being snapped back to reality, she twitched a little after having felt Naruto's large hand "Y..yeah.."

* * *

Itachi destroyed the dome with a single Fire Jutsu attack, and was hoping that Naruto didn't simply cornered himself. But he knew his little brother better than that, he had to have some plan of escape from the beginning.

"Itachi-sama~"

"Damn you, Naruto..." Itachi mumbled, as the smoke that was covering the dome after it was destroyed cleared up, revealing a Cloned Naruto butt-naked and was on all fours. Thankful that the clone's little Naruto was covered in smoke. 'Thanks for that, Naruto, now I won't be able to sleep properly anymore' he thought.

* * *

"How..."

"You mean how we teleported?" he said, a bit proud if himself, not only that , he actually tested in real combat and not to mention to two S-class ninja.

"I heard only the Fourth Hokage was able to do that kind of jutsu.." Mei said, but looking a bit closer, he really resembled Minato's look and eyes. "Are you?"

He chuckled "I'm not really sure about that as well, but I'd be damn glad to see that my dad has been my hero all this time."

As the two continued to talk about Naruto's past, they forgot something. One, was an ANBU from the Kirigakure and the other was a Leaf ANBU, not to mention the entire team of the Mizukage guards still knocked out after facing the Sharingan of Itachi Uchiha. But they could only care little, Naruto felt happy for the first time in the past three years. Sure he enjoyed his time with all of his training and meeting with other persons, but this time, this little moment of talking with Mei made him calm and happy.

For Mei however, she knew this was going to be tough. He's young, talented, and handsome, many will fall for him. It's her ultimate challenge as a woman right now. Well, he's an ANBU so he's not so much sociable with other people, but that yet is to be seen.

"Oh yeah... I need to send someone and find your friend and Ao." she said, finally realizing that two of their companions and the rest of her guards are still near the Leaf borders.

"So want to drink?" Mei said, as the two left the Mizukage room. It's a perfect night to be drinking after all. The night is young, the air is cold, and there's a few people on the street right now. But the last part was wrong for Naruto, in the end he and Mei was forced to drink in her house, and eventually having Naruto sleep there.


	12. Kyuubi

Naruto was on his way back towards Konoha, well actually he was in front of it already. Haku already went back a week before him, since he only stayed at the Mizukage's place for like a week, much to Ao's constant 'lecturing' towards the Mizukage since she hasn't been able to put much time in being the Mizukage, but instead was always at home making food for Naruto. As the wife she always dreamed of.

He touched it again, this was the second time he received something just by being himself. A red scarf was given to him by the Mizukage so that it may always keep him 'Warm' and since it was already nearing winter season it helps a lot to really do keep him warm. But what he can't understand is why does he keep on smelling it, whether it was simply he can't get over the fact that it was given to him just as a gift or that the smell was too... good.

He smiled again, wow how long has he been smiling... He has got to get over that by now, it was simply a gift and nothing more, right? Well, that was the problem itself. He has absolutely 'zero' experience when it comes to girl, and he didn't want to be teach by Jiraiya either, not getting any attention from girls is better than being chased by a mob of the opposite sex for doing something inappropriate.

"Well, I've been gone for three years. Wonder how my house has been" he said, as he walks near his house. But his excitement and happy mood was instantly swapped by annoyance after seeing that the house has been turned into a large bathhouse, a very large one. Might be enough to fit everyone in there.

'Great... Now I need to find a new house. I need to see Lady Tsunade and have her help me, but a boy has got to eat first' he thought. Ramen... Ramen really sounds and tasted good but that's what he's been eating his entire three years training, the only time he had different sorts of meals was when the Mizukage cooked different sorts of food for him.

Looking over his remaining money, it's only enough one bowl of ramen, that or some dango. Dango, a food he has never tasted before. It was told to him that it was sweet and very delicious and with a cup of tea one guy's stomach can reach heaven. Dango it is then.

As he entered the Dango store he quickly sat in one of the tables that was unoccupied and the noise at the other end of the shop was causing quite the attraction. "Uwooohhh! This is what it means to be youth, huh Lee?" that voice, how can he forget that man's voice who always speaks about youth. Maito Gai, the jonin leader for Team Gai, who consisted of Neji, Tenten, and Rock Lee.

Naruto quickly smiled, but instead of going over there and reintroducing himself he just waited how long will it take before they recognize him. Being in an ANBU uniform attracts a lot of attention, that's why most of them only wore it when their on their duty or missions. "You're right Lee, but how long will Team Kurenai and Team Asuma arrive here. My youth is getting wasted in here!" Gai shouted, but quickly cried after Neji interjects of him not being in the category of 'youth' anymore.

Moments later dozens of people arrived, and again Naruto didn't have to guess who they were, thanks to Gai's reaction, that is. Choji, Ino, Shikamaru, Asuma, Kurenai, Hinata, Shino, and Kiba were all there. Hell the only people that were missing was Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke. Wonder what happened to Sakura though, since Sasuke got Jiraiya as a teacher and Kakashi joining along them in a long training as well, Sakura was left behind.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata's voice sure have changed these past few years, though she was still shy as ever. Everyone turned quiet in a snap after hearing what Hinata had just said, and all gaze upon the location where Hinata pointed as well.

"Y-Yo.." Naruto said, awkwardly waving his hand. He was more prepared than he should be, he even thought of a cool pose and stroking his hair but that all failed in the blink of an eye. Guess he was still nervous of accepting them as friends, or him thinking that he's considered by them as a friend.

* * *

As Naruto made his way towards the Hokage's office, his entire 'friends' from the academy all followed him, barraging him with questions. Neji with him asking to do a duel with him, Lee saying how fruitful his youth was (whatever that means), Ino saying something about how he looked erm... cute, and Hinata's constant 'Naruto' but failed to make a conversation after Naruto's attempt to make one as well. So in other words, he's like a celebrity that had just returned from a blockbuster movie film.

"I'll do what you guys want after I've talk to Lady Tsunade, okay?" Naruto said, before knocking on the Hokage's door.

"So, that means you'll take me to dinner, right?" Ino said, Naruto twitched a little after hearing that. He literally had no money left, but I guess he needs to make up for the lost time he should have had with his friends, yes... friends. Naruto nodded, and Ino started jumping around like a crazy little girl.

"Wow.. Ino sure is straightforward" Tenten whispered to Hinata. The Hyuga princess simply looked down, trying to avoid the blush she already had from the first time she had seen Naruto at the Dango shop.

"I-I-Ino-san, I.. think Naruto needs some time a-alone.." she stammered, fidgeting with her hands.

"It's okay, Hinata, I'm kinda bored anyway so anything would be welcomed" he hated to say how he has no money left though, but maybe Lady Tsunade is willing to share some winning profits she had, if she's still gambling though.

"Then, Naruto, I'll expect our duel later." Neji said, "Four-o-clock, at the training ground." he added "And don't be late" that last one was surely a threat to him. If his everyday life would be like this then he would need some sort of 'To do list' of a schedule of some sort just to keep track of everything. The blonde ANBU replied with a yes, and finally everyone of them set off.

"Hinata, you need to be more bold when approaching Naruto. I think you'll have some competition" Tenten said, being the friend she is for Hinata. Not that she's not in good terms with Ino, but come on, Ino might not be experienced at relationships but she can handle herself well when it comes to approaching the guy she likes. Just like before this ultimate crush with Sasuke which turned to Naruto after seeing his 'cool' side.

Tenten was right though, if Naruto is ever going to notice Hinata's feelings for him then she needs to be much more... braver than she usually is. It's just that when Naruto is around her heart beats faster at a warning level that it might explode, her face heats up like it's just inches away from the sun, and her body shakes like she's fully naked standing at a blizzard.

* * *

Naruto took a deep breath *Knock *Knock "Come in" he heard, well that's definitely Tsunade. So how can he come in and say 'Hey, I need some money' that part would definitely get him killed, he doubt that he would even had the chance to finish his next sentence before that insane punch of Tsunade hits his face. That would surely make his head rotate 360 degree, thus ending his career... no, his life.

"Um..." Naruto popped his head on the doorway. "What's up?"

"Naruto!" Tsunade yelled, don't get her wrong it was in her happy way, even though her desk got a few cracks. "Come in!"

"Lady-" Tsunade's eyes narrowed towards Naruto's blue orbs. "Tsun... What?"

"Tsunade is fine. I hate being called Lady Tsunade or Princess Tsunade" she said, sighing as she sat back on her chair. "So... you've arrived.." she added, awkwardly.

"Yep..." was his response, and it was now more awkward than ever. A minute of silence and... "Um.."

"Yes?" Tsunade shot up, she's really at lost for words. Not only did Naruto suddenly arrived, she was feeling a bit uncomfortable around him. She, the Legendary Sannin, Princess Tsunade, or also known as the Slug Princess.

"Can I have somewhere to stay? My hous-"

"Yeah... Sorry about that, but they offered a lot of money for your house. Don't worry though you can have some of the payment they've made." she said.

"Some?"

"Yeah... I kinda gambled most of them, and lost most of them"

Naruto slapped himself, not too hard though "You still gamble?" he said.

"It's my relaxation time, plus, they've agreed to let me gamble once in a while and in exchange I get to be Konoha's Hokage."

The blonde ANBU sighed "So... do I get to be back on being an ANBU? I mean, do I work for you or Danzo?" he said, since there were two parts of the ANBU after all. One is the Hokage's personal ANBU, not only does this means that they protect the Kage, but they do missions and only answer to the Hokage. Second is the Root or mostly known as the Foundation, which is led by Danzo, they are a separate bunch and only answer to Danzo himself. Only one thing was different though, ANBU in the Foundation has cursed marks on them to protect the secrets of the Foundation, or as they wish call it; Konoha.

"I don't trust that Danzo, too dark to be honest." the Slug Princess said, and as might as she really was saying the truth, that was just a part of it. Another is Naruto being a Jinchuuriki, and that he must be guarded by the Hokage at all times, and that she's the only one who can help... She must stop thinking like that, so, part of her really just wanted to be around him, as much as he made her uncomfortable.

"Okay then" Naruto knelt down in one knee, this time he was truly an official part of the ANBU. Sure he did some missions for the Third Hokage, but Danzo never gave him a single mission at all. And his time at the ANBU back then was more like a training rather than he was recruited or accepted because he showed great potential. He did turned fine in the end of it though, plus he got closer to the truth about Danzo and Itachi. Or the truth itself was there, he's still denying the part that Danzo was really that much bad of a person.

'Anything to protect the Leaf' these words echoed inside his head, as he remembered Danzo's words to him. Caring not whether the village define him as a monster or no, but accomplishing his mission of protecting the Leaf is enough. Sure, he admired that part but is there really no other way but that? Would you always run to the dark answers when there was still no attempt to make peace? It's just...Naruto believes that unless everything has been tried, that's the only time to turned for that answer.

Tsunade rushed fowards to where Naruto knelt. She held his head up high, high enough for both of them to lock their gaze upon each other.

"Am I interrupting something?" Naruto turned around as Tsunade's hands still holds his face, seeing none other than the Copy Ninja Kakashi.

Tsunade removed her hands and sighed a bit, and even though no one can hear it Kakashi's eyes or eye on his case since his Sharingan is covered by that headgear of his, saw Tsunade's reaction upon him interrupting them. 'I need to talk to the Hokage later' he thought, since Naruto was pure or that's what he still thought. But the boy did say that he's just going to roam the world and train, flirting with women or even having intimate contact with them would be kinda hard for Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto cheered, he was more excited to see Kakashi than most of his friends.

"Naruto, you've grown into a fine young man." now that Kakashi gets a better look of him, Minato-sensei was really similar to his.

Naruto chuckled, it's always been Kakashi and Sasuke who he has been most comfortable with. Not that they've all talked about their past or the pain that they have experience but there's a saying were you can lie all you want, but the eye does not. Maybe, just maybe, he wasn't looking for friends like the cheerful ones, not that he didn't like them. But having friends who have been in the same way as his, no matter how much different it was, is still a comfortable feeling. Don't get him wrong, his light has always been those who have been there for him, but the feeling of 'not being alone' in the same path he experienced is much more comforting.

"Where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"I've arrived much earlier than them. Sasuke is still training with Jiraiya-sama, though the two tend to sneak at night." Well, maybe being with Jiraiya would probably infect him too. "I'm not sure when will they arrive, but I'm sure it won't be that long" he said.

"I see.." the blonde ANBU said, a bit sad that he's 'bestfriend' still isn't here.

"Well, now that you're here, why don't we duel once more." Kakashi offered, well it's a plan to cheer Naruto up. "4:00 training ground, don't be late" as soon as Kakashi finished, Naruto found himself being pushed outside the Hokage's office "We have something to talk about."

"Oh- wait before that. Tsunade, I need a place to stay." Naruto interjects, his head popped on the door as Kakashi tried to shove him off.

Tsunade chuckled, it was a rare sight to see Kakashi acting like that. Heck, even Gai was never able to make Kakashi act like that. And that guy is persistent.

"Yes, yes, the room next to me has no one in there. I'll get you settled later"

"That's unfair, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Then let's make it fair. Win the duel later, and I'll get to settle you later at that room. Full options of course, if you want someone in there then let it be. But lose, and you'll spend the night on the street" Tsunade and Naruto almost fell on the floor at this. There was no way in hell this was fair, heck it's even more unfair right now.

"Naruto, go." Tsunade said, well that kinda says that the Hokage's time is getting wasted, as much as she wanted it though the Elders will kill her. By scolding her.

* * *

It's almost four, and thank the gods Naruto was able to withstand the boredom he was in. Though Lee had offered her to train some more, trust him, he wanted to do some training as well but little bushy brow is too much in his 'youth' mode. Anyway, here he is at the training ground waiting for his two duels in a single day. Man, is this what Sasuke felt like when they were still back at the Academy... All the popularity, but he wasn't sure if he's even popular at all. He made quite a few interactions with them but not enough to consider him to be like that.

"Naruto, I'm glad to finally have the chance to fight you. You've been away for three years, make it worth my time" Neji appeared out of nowhere, with a crowd though. Everyone at the Academy is there, even their teachers.

"Um.. But you're the one who challenged me. Shouldn't I be the one saying that?" Naruto said, but nonetheless everyone is so excited at the duel before them that no one really heard him, that or they just don't care at all. 'Great, first day back and my bad luck is already at full capacity.' he thought.

One.

Two.

Three.

Neji made the first move by activating his Byakugan, then rushing towards Naruto without wasting anytime. "That's the spirit Lee!" Gai cheered. Naruto sighed, if Neji is able to shut down his chakra then it's all over. Well, he could possibly beat Neji by beating him up with just his fist, but that would be hard, very.

Naruto activated his Sharingan, beating that fast strikes that Neji is going to attempt the Sharingan would be a great help.

Fist and palm.

As Naruto tried his very best not to get hit by those attacks, he managed to mark Neji's arm. He smirked, and Neji thought that it was due to his attacks unable to land upon him. "Ugh!" Neji groaned, as Naruto kicked him away from him.

"Neji, surrender. Or I will end this either way."

"Kuh!" Gritting his teeth at the blonde ninja's words. "Come then."

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" as the large fireball hurdles towards Neji, the young Hyuga lost his sight at Naruto.

"Eight Trigams Palm Rotation!" the crowd was instantly awed by Neji's ability to deflect that huge fireball with ease. There wasn't even a smoke that could be used by Naruto to gain advantage towards Neji. And even if he did, it's futile. The Byakugan can see through anything. "...!" Before even having the chance to activate it, he felt a cold steel touched his neck. "Damn..."

"I won" Naruto said, "You're strong, Neji, really you are."

"How did you..."

"That's a secret for now"

In the shadows, three figures were watching Naruto and Neji's fight.

"What do you think, Senpai?" a hooded man said.

"I told you not to call me that anymore."

"Whatever happens, you're still my senpai"

"He's mastered the Fourth Hokage's technique, no... I think his formula is better." The third person said, which was clearly a female.

* * *

Naruto looked at the room that was given to him, it's no so big but it is spacious enough for a single person. He remembered his house back when he wasn't an ANBU yet, it's kinda the same but this one is much better. Kakashi never showed up, even though he waited there until seven in the evening.

He sighed, "I guess I'll take a shower and just hit the bed" he said, talking to himself.

After the bath Naruto really hit the bed, there really was nothing to do in that small room of his, so passing time by sleeping is good enough. Plus he's back in the service of the Leaf after that three year long training of his.

As he drifted into sleep, all of the scrolls and formula he read, the ninjutsu, taijutsu that he had mastered, all of this was going on his head right now. He should be strong enough, he think. The blonde boy did everything he could, even his father's teleportation formula was upgraded be he himself.

Father.

He really knew who his father was, well at least a hunch when he was first given the custom made kunai of his. The Fourth Hokage also known as the Yellow Flash of the Leaf, is none other than Minato Namikaze. His father was said to be a genius which was born once in a hundred years. He's proud of him that's for sure. But the part of him not knowing his long time hero hurts.

Mother.

Then there's his mother, which nobody has told him yet. Jiraiya is the only person that he knew that knows who his mother really is. The Third is dead, and he doesn't think that Kakashi or Tsunade knows anything at all. He has to talk to Jiraiya, he might even get some new techniques from him after all.

* * *

"Naruto, wake up." Sasuke said, knocking on the door repeatedly. "Damn that Naruto, he's still asleep?" he sighed, along with his friends to celebrate their return. Well, Naruto didn't know it yet that Sasuke has returned but everyone does. It's rare for a shinobi to sleep like that after all. "What did he even do in that training of his, sleep?" knocking more loudly this time "What time is it?" he asked, not even making eye contact with any of his friends. Now that's cool, sort of.

"It's ten in the morning" Shino said "I can tell the time, well, my bugs can" he said, showing the palm of his hand where few large bugs showed up.

"Hey! Keep that away, it's gross!" Ino said, hiding behind Choji. "Hide that thing!" she hissed.

"Doesn't girls likes bugs?" Shino asked, which may have caught everyone's attention.

"Um.. no, no, they don't." Neji interjected.

"I see" feeling a bit down "That's why I don't have a girlfriend yet." Shino said, causing everyone to laugh.

A few minutes later and Naruto isn't waking up yet. "That's it, we're breaking it" It was enough for Neji to confirm that Naruto is indeed there, sleeping.

Kicking the door, causing a loud crashing sound, which might have woken up the Copy Ninja which is just beside Naruto's room. "Kakashi-sensei, the Hokage is looking for you a few hours ago" Lee said, earlier with Gai they've encoutered Lady Tsunade looking for Kakashi.

"Yeah... There's a black cat in my room right now" he said, hoping everyone to buy it. But that messed up bed-hair of his told his true actions.

"What the!" Everyone heard Naruto's scream inside of his room, even Kakashi rushed in to find out what's going on.

I swear, every guy would have experienced some nosebleed upon seeing that sight. Well, if it wasn't for Kakashi's mask that is.

On that small bed with Naruto, was a woman, probably twenty to twenty three of age, she had a blonde hair, a bit lighter than Naruto's, secured in ribbons her pony tailed hair is still fine after sleeping in that bed, she had a fair skin and she was... naked. Or that's what everyone assumed since they can see her skin just up above her breast. Thanks to the blanket nothing was shown.

Opening her eyes "Welcome back" she said in a lazy weak voice. She had golden eyes, and for a second Naruto was captivated by her ey... no, he was captivated by the beauty in front of him. He's forgotten about her, how could he forget about his future partner.

"Kyuubi..."


End file.
